Usagi and Haruka's Surprise
by SMlover618
Summary: While all the scouts are on vacation, Usagi begins to have strange dreams about some mysterious girls. She also thinks about her failing relationship, and starts to form a new one. The girls in her dreams become a reality and the scouts are needed once again!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on a rock, having the wave's crash down on your legs is a wonderful feeling. Especially at night when you are relaxing and gazing up at the stars. The fresh yet salty air all around. You feel safe. Suddenly you are thrown off the rock into the ice cold waters, struggling to get back to the surface you are being pulled. Farther and farther down you sink as you then realize you can breath. You are confused. Why can I breathe underwater? Your eyes barley catches what brought you down. Its half fish half human. You feel like you've been drawn into a trance as soon as you meet the shining blue orbs. It suddenly feels safe again. But who is this person? Why are they here? Why do they feel safe? You then hear a sexy, husky voice.

"Wake up Kitten."

"Why are we underwater?" you ask in a very tired voice as you start to wake up.

"Underwater? Koneko-chan the only thing you are under is a bunch of pillows and blankets." As you are awaking you realize that you are no longer in your dream and that you are in fact in one of the spare bedrooms at Michiru's beach house, (or mansion) and that the voice is none other than Haruka's.

"Haruka?" you mumble out.

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"What time is it?"

"Well lets see, at 8:00 Rei came to get you up but you asked for ten more minutes. After a fight about sleeping in, she gave in and let you sleep. At 8:20 Ami came to see if you wanted to get up yet and since you thought it was Rei again you threw a pillow at her and Ami took it as a NO and politely left. At 8:30 Makoto finally got Minako up and when she did they both came in to tell you breakfast would be in a half hour. You mumbled something incoherent and they left. At 9:05 Minako rushed back in here to get you as she was running a little behind because she was doing her hair in a new style. You rolled over and I guess she thought you actually got up. We then started to eat breakfast around 9:15 as we were waiting for you to come down. When you didn't we ate without you and then everyone went to there rooms to get ready for the beach. Michiru is doing dishes and I came to get you."

"So then what time does that make it now?" I growled out along with my stomach.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan I saved you a big breakfast, no need to be upset. But it's about 10:00 now.

"10:00! OH MY GOSH I WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL MAMORU AT 9:00!"

"Calm down, calm down! Michiru called him to say goodbye on his trip back to America for you. It will be alright."

Usagi then calmed down as she was actually glad someone else had done it. Things weren't the same between her and her prince. He left for America a lot now and very seldom ever called or sent letters. Usagi still wrote everyday, bet wrote with les and less passion every time. She was changing and he wasn't. While she was still bubbly, fun Usagi she was also growing up and becoming mature. Becoming the queen she knew she would come to be. Mamoru on the other hand had not changed other than the fact he was growing apart from Usagi. He stopped calling her Usako over the phone and in person. He almost never said I love you anymore, and he hardly even gave her hugs. If Usagi hadn't had her friends she didn't know what she would have done.

"Koneko-chan? Are you alright? Why so sad all of a sudden?"

"Its nothing, I'm just tired. I will get up now; can you go heat up my food?"

"Of course, anything for my kitten." Haruka then got up and left the room. Usagi just sat there and cried for a while before she actually got up, got ready, and went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you LoveInTheBattleField for your review! Forgot to say in the last chapter (don't sue me I have no money!) but I do not own sailor moon I am just borrowing the characters for my story. Also I am using a bunch of ideas from different stories I have read and loved so if you see something slightly familiar that's why! This is my first story so I hope you like it!_

"So Ruka, you were finally able to get her up huh?" The ever so elegant aquanette said as she was finishing up the cleaning of the kitchen.

"Yep, it wasn't easy either. Oh and Michi could you heat up Koneko-Chan's food? She's hungry and doesn't want to be late with her friends when they go down to the beach."

"Sure at least I won't have to clean anyone's mess this time. I should have known better than to let you cook."

"Hey I can cook! Just not up to your expectations."

"You know what? Now that I think about Usagi can't cook, Minako can't cook, and don't seem to cook well either."

"And your point?"

"It seems that the all the blondes in this house can't cook." The blue green hair woman announced proudly, as she had just discovered something great.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And with that Haruka walked away.

Usagi had eaten her breakfast, got her swimsuit on, and was now ready for the beach.

"I can't wait to get there! I hope we meet a ton of guys!" Minako said as she paraded happily around in the sand.

"I know and maybe one will look like the senpai who broke my heart."

"Mako-chan, I thought you were going to sit and read with me?" The light blue haired girl asked.

"Guysss, let's just all have fun and do whatever we want. This is a vacation and that means no studying or nothing!" The odango styled hair girl said.

When they got to the beach there were actually not that many people, but enough to have fun and chat with some fun guys.

"Score, I call the tall brunette with the striped yellow and orange swimsuit." Minako said aloud. Everyone began to take off their light jackets, T-shirts, and shorts to show all there fabulous swimsuits.

"MINAKO-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! OR SHOULD I SAY WHAT AREN'T YOU WEARING?!" the raven haired girl yelled as her eyes met what the slender blond was wearing. It was VERY low cut, push up, yellow bikini top with a thong like matching bottom.

"What do you mean Rei? I think I look fine."

"Minako-Chan this is a beach for families and children, not a night club." Ami said immediately.

"Why would they wear almost no clothes at a night club?" Usagi wanted to know.

"Well you see some night clubs have strippers and-"Minako was interrupted.

"Enough. If that is what she chooses to wear, so be it and koneko-chan does not need to know what a stripper is Minako." Haruka then said.

"Is that Setsuna over there?" And Hotaru? And-"Makato's question was cut short when.

"CHIBIUSA!" Usagi screamed. She then ran over to where they were.

"Chibiusa it's been so long since I – have –"Usagi stopped. Suddenly she got dizzy she started to black out.

"A time will come when you must choose." A strange voice said. Usagi then came out of her trance.

"HELLLLOOO? Usagi! What's wrong?" the pink hair girl asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong I just got tired for a second." She lied.

"So what brings old Sets down to the beach?" Haruka jokingly asked.

"I'm watching the children and thought they could have some fun."

"But why is Chibiusa here?" Michiru wanted to know.

"Not all things are to be known at any given moment."

"Great more riddles. So where are you staying Sets?

"At your place. Our bags are being delivered now."

"You can't just barge in and stay with us how do you know we even have room?" Haruka said angrily.

"Because the beach house has 22 bedrooms and I doubt you are using all of them Haruka-papa." The small 13 year old with short blackish purplish hair said. After that no one asked any more questions, everyone just had fun.

Setsuna was watching the kids and helping build sandcastles, Ami was reading a book under the big umbrella that was brought, Michiru was tanning with Rei, Makoto and Minako were trying to pick up some guys, and Haruka had finally gotten Usagi to go parasailing with her and they were coming back to where everyone was. (Parasailing is when a boat goes into the ocean and you go into the sky on a kite like thing and enjoy the sky)

"That was so terrifying Haruka! I didn't think we would be that far up!"

"It wasn't terrifying Koneko, It was amazing."

"Maybe for the Senshi of the Sky but not the moon!"

"Then maybe you and Michiru should go do what she had a surprise for."

"Not if it is as terrifying as what we just did, NO WAY."

"Trust me you will do fine." And with that they were back to their group of friends.

"Hey Haruka, It's your turn to watch the children I need a tan. The gates always make me so pale." The green haired woman said.

"God you sound like Michiru. I need a tan. Let's go tanning. Want to tan with me?" Haruka mimicked. Michiru gave her a dirty look and traded places with Setsuna. She then looked at Usagi and asked, "So Usagi, do you know how to surf?" With that they left for their own adventure.

"Okay kiddo's whatcha building? Haruka playfully asked.

"It's a castle for the queen of the sea." Hotaru said

"Yea! And this is the queen here." Chibiusa pointed to a messy looking blond haired doll.

"This can't be the Queen of the sea!" Haruka said.

"Why not?" said the sad red eyes.

"Because the Queen of the sea is a sophisticated woman who can play the violin fluently with elegance and grace. She paint like any top end artist. She has top notch EVERYTHING in her castle, and her hair is certainly never messy like this." As she pointed to the doll.

"Haruka-papa is the Queen of the sea Michiru-mama? Hotaru asked. Damn these kids were good they knew exactly who she was describing and guessed it without any clues that would give it away.

"What? I never said that! I meant-"

"Michiru is sea queen! Michiru is the sea queen!" The two girls chanted as they got up and began to run around telling everyone of there discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews LoveInTheBattleField! As always I do not own sailor moon I am just borrowing the names and stuff. I hope everyone has enjoyed the first two chapters. Please review so I know if something is wrong or if you have an idea to add (I am pretty open to ideas) Anyways… Enjoy!_

Usagi had a tiring day. The beach was SO exhausting. She just about had a heart attack when Haruka made her go parasailing, she very well could not surf at all with Michiru seeing how clumsy she was, when it was her turn to kid watch they had a sand fight and got some in her eye, she got hit multiple times in the head while playing beach ball, and to top it all off she just could not figure out what happened when she blacked out for a minute.

"A time will come when you must choose." A strange voice said. But what did it mean? She could tell her scouts, but that would make them worried and she just wanted to have a nice, normal, fun filled summer. She was in her bedroom when she then heard a knock at the door.

"Usagi! Telephone! I think it Mamoru." Rei announced. So Usagi got up and opened the door to get it.

"Odango-Atama, why was your cell phone in my bedroom and not yours?"

"I don't know, must have left it there."

"Well anyways, here." And she handed the phone to Usagi.

"Hello?" Usagi said

"Hey Usagi, I have a question."

"For me?" Usually no one asked Usagi questions. That was Ami's department and Usagi was usually the one asking all of them.

"Yes, I was wondering did you happen to send me a ticket for any known reason?" he questioned

"Ticket for what?" She wondered why he would call to ask. If she had surly she would have said so and most likely written a note with it.

"For a plane. It's to where you're staying now. And my professors today at my work told me to have a nice long vacation. So I looked at my schedule and someone cancelled all my plans for 3 weeks here in America. No appointments, no work, someone even paid my rent for the time I will be gone. It's like someone set up for me to be leaving." He confessed. Usagi thought this to be strange and would think about it later.

"That's so weird. Oh I should tell you that Chibiusa is here. We had so much fun at the beach. And Setsuna and Hotaru were-"

"Did you say Setsuna?!" Mamoru asked suddenly interrupting her.

"Yes, why?" She asked now confused.

"Why is she back so suddenly from the time gates? And why would she bring Chibiusa? Something must be wrong for both of them to be back." He started to say.

"No Mamo-Chan your wrong." She yelled.

"Setsuna is back because she said she wanted a little relaxation. Also Hotaru and Chibiusa are the same age now so Setsuna thought it would be nice if she let her have a nice little vacation with her best friend. Nothing is wrong you overthink things."

"No I think you are wrong Usagi. That's just a cover story. Something is probably about to happen and she has seen it. Plus why would my plans suddenly be cancelled like that. You are surly not smart enough to get it all taken care of, so it must have been her. You're so ignorant Usagi. You believe everything." He said hastily. Usagi felt saddened. He was so mean. She knew she wasn't smart like everyone else but she tried her best and he of all people should know that. She didn't understand why he became this way.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan. Maybe I am wrong but maybe I am right. I guess we will see."

"Well I guess I will be coming then. Let the others know. And get me the best room. Preferably one close to Michiru or Setsuna where I would be close to intelligence." He stated.

"Ok Mamo-Chan… See you soon have a safe trip I lov-"

"Usagi stop calling me that." He said sternly. "You sound like a little kid."

"Sorry. Bye then."

"Yea, ok." And the line went dead. Why was he so cold toward her? She got up and went downstairs. It was night time so no one was around. Haruka thought she hid the ice cream well but Usagi knew just where to find it in the freezer. She got the tub, a spoon, and went outside on the porch. Why doesn't he love me anymore? Did I do something? Am I really that undesirable? She ate and ate until all the ice cream was gone. She sat there for a good while until she heard something. It was like a violin playing but not quite. She got up and followed the noise. She tip toed as she got closer. Just then she saw a small petite figure sitting on a rock a little ways into the ocean. It looked to be a girl of about 10 or 11. Her hair was a deep dark navy blue.

"Wow she's so good for being so small." Usagi almost whispered.

"What!? Is someone there?!" The small girl turned abruptly.

"Oh sorry little one. I was eating ice cream on the porch of a nearby house and heard you playing. You're so good! How long have you been playing?" Usagi said playfully. The little girl was frightened though and dove into the water.

"Wait! Don't you know how cold the waters get at night?! You will get sick if you go for a swim at a time like this!" Usagi yelled with concern.

"I am ok. The waters temperature doesn't bother me. My parents told me not to speak to strangers, especially humans."

"Oh my parents told me the same thing, only they didn't say the human thing. Weird since we are both human." Just then another voice chirped in from behind Usagi.

"So I see the little Neptunian has found a friend. Funny how I just stumbled across you, I was just about to give in for the night." The little girl was about to swim away when the strange man then ssaid something more,

"Don't even try to swim away or I will harm this girl here."

"Now wait a second!" Usagi said aloud.

"No one is going to harm anybody. And if you threaten this girl you will surly regret it." Usagi announced.

"Oh and why is that?" the man laughed.

"MOON ETERANAL POWER!" Usagi then transformed into sailor moon.

"I won't allow you to just go hunting for little girls at night! I stand for love, I stand for justice, I am Sailor Moon defender of evil, and that means you." The two were stunned but none the less he still managed to come back to his senses and speak back.

"Sailor Moon huh? I have never heard of you. Either way you will pay for interrupting me!" He threw magical balls of power toward her as she dodged every single one of them.

"Don't you have any powers?" the small girl asked concerned when she saw what was happening. Sailor moon thought for a second.

"Oh that's right, my tier was destroyed during the battle with Galaxia." She said. "Oh stupid me fighting without any real powers. Sailor moon looked around for a second when she then saw a rock slightly disked shaped. "I guess it will have to do." She picked it up and did the same as she did back months ago with a whole pizza. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" She threw the attack at the enemy.

"Quick into the water! And just trust me ok?" The girl said. Sailor moon dove into the water. I can't breathe, or see, she thought. Just then she felt safe. She looked over at the girl. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. She feel into a trance, then realized that she could breathe and see.

"Wait why can I breathe?" she asked. She then looked all over the girl to realize she had a fish tail where her legs should be!

"Are you a mermaid!?" She asked.

"I don't have time to explain now, hurry let's go!" the girl said and she took sailor moons hand and swam as fast as she could. They enemy was just a hop, skip, and a jump away though when he threw another energy ball at them.

"Quick go left!" sailor moon yelled. They went into a old ship that seemed to have sank years ago. They maneuvered there way all around until they came to a dead end.

"Oh no now what do we do!?" the girl said.

"It's ok. I promise. I will protect you. I would never let anyone harm you." Sailor moon said with a reassuring smile. They enemy then caught up.

"Well well, looks like its time you give up ladies." The man said.

"I will never give up! And you, WON'T MAKE MEEE!" just then the cresant moon on her forehead lit up and a new staff began to form. It was a tall staff that had a cresant moon at the top. It was pink and had a tiny heart right on the tip top. The moon part itself was yellow but everything else just various shades and hues of pink. Sailor moon grabbed the new staff that formed before her. She felt it. A new power had awakened inside her. She knew the new attack name like she'd said it a hundred times.

"SUGAR MOON..UNIVERSE..BLAST!" and with that pink light flowed in all different directions. The once seemingly blue calm ocean was now a bright pink eliminating with lots of light. Millions of stars and circles hit the enemy turning him into nothingness.

"Wow. You do have powers after all. I guess I under estimated you." The girl said gloomily.

"That's ok. Now tell me what's your name? I think I at least deserve that for protecting you." Sailor moon asked with a smile.

"It's Miru." The girl said faintly.

"Awww so cute!" sailor moon cheered.

"You can tell your friends about the new enemy if you choose. But do not mention me Serenity."

Sailor moon stopped cold.

"What? How do you know I am Serenity?" sailor moon asked.

"I can't tell you much or time gates lady will have a cow but I am from a paralle future and I am having some troubles so she brought me to this time. She told me I might run into you and If I did to tell you that everything will be discussed later. I don't know what she is hiding she just confused us when she spoke in her riddle like talk." The blue haired girl said. "Now I must take you back to the surface." They went to the surface and Miru said goodbye to Sailor moon.

"Thank you for the help. There are more though so beware. And watch out for her too." Miru said.

"Who?" she asked.

"You will see." And the fish girl swam away.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope everyone likes my story so far! If you have any suggestions on what you want in the story let me know! And once again thanks LoveInTheBattleField for the review! Please review to let me know how I am doing and as always I do not own sailor moon! If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this story. (I would be spending all my money on sailor moon merchandise…)_

Haruka sat up in her bed in a cold sweat.

"The winds have changed direction." She said aloud.

"Ummm? What did you say Ruka?"

"The princess!" And then Haruka got up and ran out of the room.

"The princess?" Michiru said as she started to awaken. Then she felt it too. "The waters… A new wave is fast approaching." So she got up and put on her rope, and went to find Haruka.

"Koneko?!" Haruka asked in agony as she reached Usagi's room. "Koneko!" She yelled louder. Then she busted open the door only to find nothing but an open cell phone on the floor.

"She's not here!?" Haruka yelled. She turned around to see Michiru standing there. "Michiru! Koneko-Chan isn't here! Search the house, and alert the others." She ordered.

"Right away, but Ruka," She murmured, "you need to calm down or you won't find her.

"Right, Thanks." She then left and they both searched around as the others were woken up.

They were all just about to walk out the door when it opened if front of them.

"AAAAAAAAA! You guys scared the crap out of me! What are you all doing up at this hour!?" Usagi asked loudly.

"Looking for ass!" Haruka snapped. "Where were you!? And what were you doing outside!?" She questioned. Just then Usagi huffed and said,

"It's a long story."

"Well make it short." Rei said. Usagi then proceeded to tell a story.

"Well Mamoru called and told me SOMEHOW that all his plans have been cancelled for a few weeks, everything is paid for a while, and that he got a mysterious plane ticket in the mail to here." She looked at Setsuna. "I don't know who set him up like that but he said it must have been some one smart there for it couldn't of been me. He insulted me, hurt my feelings, and then ordered me to get him the best room here somewhere close to either Setsuna or Michiru."

"Why would he make a request like that?" Michiru asked.

"And why did he insult you like that? Are you guys in a fight right now?" Chibiusa asked.

"He said he wanted to be close to intelligence, and NO we did not have a fight. Mamo- I mean Mamoru-San is just going through a hard time I think. He's been like this for a while…" Usagi paused. She didn't dare tell them that it had been a good year he'd been treating her like nothing.

"Why did you say Mamoru and not Mamo-Chan?" Ami wanted to know.

"He told me I sound like a little kid when I say that and that he doesn't want me to call him that anymore." Usagi whimpered.

"That still does not explain why you were outside." Makoto made note of.

"I was eating ice cream on the porch." She said.

"But I felt that you were in trouble." Haruka announced.

"I too sensed it." Michiru said aloud. Usagi looked at Setsuna. She knew she couldn't say anything about Miru, but the battle was ok right? Miru did say that she was allowed to say that.

"I also took a walk on the beach and meet a new enemy. It was nothing though and I defeated him. It must have been a stray from a past enemy." She lied. Everyone believed her for the time being.

"Be careful next time Odango-Atama. You should have told someone where you went." Rei said defensively.

"I am not a little kid guys. I can take care of myself." She said

"What about your tier? You have no weapons." Hotaru asked.

"I made a new one with my powers. No biggie. I am fine REALLY, you guys worry too much." After that everyone went to bed and Usagi began thinking yet again in her bed.

She thought about the dream she had been having. Now that she thought about it, it connected perfectly to Miru. She then thought about who was Miru? What kind of parallel future was she from? Why was she a mermaid? She then remembered something the enemy had said.

"I see I have found you little Neptunian." The enemy whispered. So a Neptunian. She must be part of Michiru somehow then. Usagi thought. She then went to think about what Miru said.

"And watch out for her too." Miru smiled as she then swam away. Another enemy? Another Ally? Another mermaid? So many questions, and she had no one to speak about it with. And why was Mamoru coming here? Who set him up? It had to have been Setsuna Usagi thought. Also who was this new enemy? What were they after? Why do they want Miru? Can Miru protect herself? Usagi couldn't stop thinking. She had to ask some questions, and the only person she could talk to was Setsuna. So Usagi got up and wandered down the LONG hall (remember this place is a mansion) to Setsuna's room.

"I've been expecting you." Setsuna said. Usagi turned around to find a tall figure sitting in a chair opposite from the door.

"Why are you outside your room?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Usagi whispered.

"Why don't we go in my room I will answer your questions there."

"Ok…" So they went into the room and sat on a L shaped couch so they could face one another.

"Why are you here? Is it because of the new enemy?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Are you the one that cancelled all Mamoru's plans?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is he needed for the upcoming fight?"

"No, He is needed for a big decision."

"What decision?" Usagi asked.

"I cannot say."

"Is it something about making me choose something?" Usagi remembered when she almost blacked out at the beach and she heard that voice.

"Yes."

"Am I aloud to ask any information about something fishy I saw?

"No. We will talk about it another time."

"Do you know what the enemy is after other than HER?"

"No not particularly. I just know that they want HER as of right now. And I do not know why they want her. She can't be of use, at least not yet."

"Can she protect herself? I am worried she will get hurt all by herself."

"She has no powers yet, but she is VERY smart. I think that is all for questions as of right now. You made good choices in how much information you asked for princess. Not at all like Haruka."

"Do not call me princess in this form. It makes me uncomfortable and besides we are friends you can call me Usagi."

"Fine I will call you Usagi, Usagi-Chan. Now you must get rest. A princess needs her beauty sleep." And with that she made Usagi leave, and finally everyone went to bed.

"Hey! Are you out there?" Miru whispered to the shadows along the dock.

"Yes I am here. I wouldn't leave you Miru, you're my best friend, and with everyone who is after you, I need to protect you at all times." The figure said.

"I was attacked while I was on my swim by Bronze-o again." She admitted.

"Nani!? Why didn't you call for me!?"

"Don't worry now he was defeated." Miru said.

"Bye who?!" The figure wanted to know.

"By Serenity. And she was in her famous Sailor Moon form! It was so cool. But I didn't tell her anything but my name and that there is another out there. Meaning you."

"Wow you met Sailor Moon. In the future we never see that side of her. Just Neo-queen Serenity."

"Yeah I know. I wish I could have talked to her more. Or you know asked for Princess Neptune so I could get my legs."

"Yeah that mirror of hers is important. I could go steal it for you so you can transform."

"No you are not going to steal it. We could ask for it nicely and be good citizens."

"Or I could pick the lock like Princess Uranus taught me, steal the mirror, change you, and give it back."

"No we will wait." Miru said sternly. And the figure got quite. Miru slept in the water on a rock while the other girl slept in the sand. They would wait until morning to figure out what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is a bit longer. Thanks for the reviews! I do not own sailor moon and as always enjoy!_

Standing on the dock enjoying the breeze is one of the best things in the world. The wind in your hair. Looking out into the big blue ocean. Everything is just perfect. Until you are grabbed, and somehow are thrown into the air. You suddenly realize you are flying. But how? You look over and see stone cold ice blue eyes looking into yours. The long blond tresses of hair are beautiful. You feel safe, but not warm. The figure gives off a vibe that is un-welcoming and leery of strangers. This person has that look like someone you know, but who?

"USAGI!" Rei yells.

"You are getting up now and getting ready for breakfast. I'm not taking that I will get up in five minutes crap." She mimics. Usagi rolls over and opens her eyes. Mumbling words from her dream.

"Your blond hair is so beautiful." Usagi says tiredly.

"What? My hair isn't blond. Usagi get up, you are clearly not awake."

"Fine." And Usagi got up. Rei stayed there on her bed until Usagi was finished getting ready in the bathroom.

"Why are you still here?" Usagi questioned.

"Was it really an old enemy?" Usagi freezes. She thought maybe she could trick everyone. But Rei was too smart for that.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She lied.

"Usagi, tell me the truth."

"That is the truth!"

"No its not. I felt a new energy. And also are you sure you told us the whole story?"

"It was just a little monster. A stray from an old kingdom. And yes I told you guys everything." She started to get nervous Rei was on to her.

"I don't think so. But if you insist." Rei stood up admitting defeat she couldn't get any of the information she had wanted. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will." Usagi said. And they headed down to breakfast.

At breakfast everyone was silent. All thinking their own thoughts about what there princess had told them the night before. Everything was going smoothly until Minako and Usagi both went to grab the Fruit Punch at the same time. It spilled over, all over the table, onto the floor, and into Rei's white pants.

"MINAKO-CHAN! USAGI-ATAMA! THESE WERE BRAND NEW!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Rei-Chan! Here I can help!" Usagi said.

"No I can help!" Minako replied. Then they both took their paper towels and started rubbing the new stain out.

"No you are supposed to dab! Not rub! It will stain that way!" Rei said angrily. The three of them tried their best but only ended up making it worse. Rei ended up having to go upstairs and just change pants.

…

"Miru wake up. We don't want anybody to see you." The strange figure whispered.

"Is it daylight already?" The little blue haired girl said as she awoke.

"Yes. I am going to go walk around and see if I can find Princess Neptune." She said.

"You should find Serenity! She could give you all the help you need too you know." Miru stated.

"True but we need the mirror to make you safe. They always look underwater for you."

"That's because I am a mermaid. And I can only be human with the aid and power of the mirror. They know we don't have it so it's the obvious choice." Miru logically announced.

"Just be safe. And meet me back here around noon time."

"Ok. You be safe too." And the figure darted away as the mermaid slowly began to swim farther and farther down into the ocean.

…

"Do you guys want to go down to the beach's small town? It's got a lot of stores for being so small." Michiru asked.

"YES!" Minako yelled. "We have to go shopping!"

"I'd rather just stay home." Haruka commented as she hated to go shopping.

"Oh good then you can watch the kids, they wanted to play anyways." Setsuna said aloud.

"What!? No! I meant I would stay home and relax Sets. Not kid watch."

"I was just going to study in my room if that is alright. So if either of them get hurt you can just come and get me." Ami said with a light voice.

"See you're all set Haruka. Have fun!" Michiru said mockingly, and they all left.

Setsuna, Michiru, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi were all walking together. Minako and Usagi both had on swimsuits under their clothes just in case they wanted to go for a quick swim. They all had on summer color clothes with their own style tied into each one. Minako had a yellow V neck with white shorts, along with flower wedges. Makoto had a green tank top, blue jean shorts, and black converse tennis shoes. Rei had on a red sleeveless top, with a black skirt, and red sandals. Setsuna had on a designers lime and green top, with a pale blue pencil skirt, wearing high end white heals. Michiru had on a blue green dress on that hugged her hips and showed off her curves. Haruka didn't like it because she felt her Michiru was being exposed to many people who didn't deserve to feast their eyes on something so beautiful. But funnily enough she had said nothing this morning about it. She also had on a crystal necklace and gold heels. Usagi had on a pink top, with a white skirt, and flip flops that had bunnies on them. They were just into the town when Michiru spoke up.

"Shall we separate into pairs? And meet back here in an hour?"

"Only an hour! But I love shopping!" Minako said.

"Fine two hours. And have fun." She said. Michiru and Setsuna went together, Makoto and Rei, and Minako and Usagi.

"Where should we go first Usa?"

"I don't know Mina."

"How about that store over there?" She pointed to a yellow building by the main fountain.

"Ok"

And they headed over. On their way over they say a registration booth.

"Beauty Contest Today. Enter before 10am. Contest starts at 11:00. Round one is Swimsuit. Round two is summer formal Dress. And Final round is Talent." Minako read. She looked at here watch 9:50.

"Usagi we have got to do this! We can get a dress at one of these stores and get our hair and makeup done! I mean we both have on our best swim suits." Minako asked. Minako was wearing an Orange push up bikini with frilly strings on the front. Usagi was wearing a Pink Push up bikini (Minako's idea) and it had jewels in a pretty pattern on the front.

"Ok sounds like fun!" Usagi agreed. They both signed up. Minako was number 29 and Usagi was number 30. They read the rules. No cheating, No exposing anything unnecessary, etc. Round 1 ten people get eliminated. Round 2 ten more people get eliminated. And round 3 Three people will get chosen to be 1st 2nd and 3rd place. 1st place gets a sash that says 2014 summer beach queen, a shiny crown with a sea shell in the middle, and a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow a sea crown!" Minako chirped. "I wonder what it looks like."

"The 2013 summer beach queen has the crown. And she has for the past 4 years. She always wins and I don't blame her, she's beautiful." The registration man told the two blonds.

"Wow she sounds amazing. I hope we stand a chance Mina."

"We will always have a chance. We are princesses already Usa. We already have a shine."

"You're right Mina. Now LET'S GO GET SOME DRESSES!" The two girls then went to a store called Natsu no tsuki (summer moon). They tried on lots of dresses. Long ones, short ones, sleek ones, poufy ones, and everything in between. Minako finally found the perfect golden dress. It was a high low dress with sequence at the top. It was strapless and made of silk. At the edges of the bottom of the dress was lined with silver sparkles along with the top edges as well. She found golden pumps with silver rhinestones on the straps. As for Jewelry she had a golden lined diamond (all fake because there not rich) necklace with matching earrings. She had a set of silver bangle bracelets and a singular gold band ring. Usagi's dress was different. It was a long pale pink dress with slight ruffles starting below the hip. Where the ruffles separated from the rest of the dress there was a line of rhinestones that went all the way around the dress. The whole back part was laced with a flower print. The part of the dress above the ruffles was smooth as could be. The top was heart shaped and also lined with rhinestones. Usagi found pink flats with flowers on them that matched her dress perfectly. For jewelry she wore a simple pearl bracelet and diamond pendant necklace lined in pink (also fake because not rich). And finally she wore rose earrings that reminded her of Makoto.

"Now that we have everything lets go get our hair done and stuff!" Minako screeched.

"Ok! Our dresses are sooo cute!" Usagi said back. They went to the only salon in the small town where every other girl was for the competition. They had to wait a while but it gave them thought for their hair styles.

"Is that Usagi and Minako-Chan over there?"

"I believe so."

"Do you think they are entering the contest too?"

"Yes most likely, I wish them luck but who would win against competitor number 1?"

"Don't get to eager, they could beat you."

"Yes but when did they have time to shop? Plus no one has talent like I in the talent completion."

"I am just saying don't get to ahead of yourself." And the two girls left the salon to go to the competition and finish up there.

Minako's hair, nails, and make up were all done. Her hair was curled and some was pulled back with a big gold bow to match her dress. She had a yellow black Smokey eye and bright red lipstick. Some nails were gold with silver tiny rhinestones and some were silver with gold tiny rhinestones. Usagi had her hair waterfall braided into a high ponytail with a pink flower in it. She had her hair crimped in the ponytail to match her ruffle dress. Her eyes were a faint pink shade with black winged eyeliner. She wore a little lip gloss and her nails were all just sparkly silver. They were ready for this contest. And they were ready to win.

When they got there they put on all their swimsuits and heels.

"Good luck Usa, remember just have fun and don't trip. May the best scout win." Minako said happily.

"Ditto." Said a voice from behind. Both girls turned to find Michiru standing there in a beautiful aqua bikini. It also looked to be a push up and top piece was completely blank yet looked elegant, at least on her it did. The bottom was tied at both sides so it had strings on her legs. Her hair was French braided into a ponytail with a black ribbon. Her shoes were the same as earlier, elegant gold heels.

"Wow you look amazing Michiru!" Usagi said memorized.

"You both look a lot better than I expected. I saw you two at the salon and figured you were competing. Setsuna is in the audience. I wish you two luck." Michiru said.

"And you too." Minako responded. The audience had all of maybe 100 people but were as loud and excited as 1000. The three judges sat eagerly awaiting everyone's appearance. And the competition was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! If you have any suggestions PM me because I really don't have a plan for the story! Anyways I don't own sailor moon and in the name of the moon, enjoy my story!_

Everyone had done great in the swimsuit competition. Michiru walked like she own the stage, and Minako walked like a professional model. It was now Usagi's turn and she wasn't sure she was going to do it right.

"Oh I am so nervous! And Mina is walking back now! I am about to go out. Calm down, don't fall." Usagi coached herself. It was time and she walked out. She walked surprisingly graceful and kept her big bubbly smile the entire time. After about five minutes they called all 30 contestants back to the stage so they could eliminate 10. Thankfully Minako, Usagi, and Michiru all made it to round two.

"I can't believe I made it Mina! Aren't you proud of me Michiru-san?!" Usagi questioned excitedly.

"We are very proud of you Usagi-Chan. And Setsuna even texted me congratulating you on your clearance to the next round." Michiru told Usagi.

"Now let's all get ready for round two shall we?" Minako asked. Usagi and Minako put on their dresses, jewelry, and made sure there hair was still ok. Minako was just about to wish Usagi luck when contestant 1 was called to stage.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Usagi asked. Minako could only point. Michiru was flawless. She had on a floor length aqua marine dress. The sides were darker then the middle and top of the gown. There was an elegant bow in the back that was snow white. Michiru wore long aqua gloves that matched the dress and a necklace that resembled waves. Her earrings were aqua studs, and her nails were all pained white with aqua waves going across them. Usagi and Minako couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She looked like a princess, no a queen. No one could match that elegance. While no one was flashier or better put together than Minako's outfit, or cuter and more innocent than Usagi, No one could possibly take that amount of sexiness away from Michiru.

"Wow. She. Is. AMAZING…" Minako stuttered. 18 contestants later it was Minako's turn. She completely owned the stage in her golden dress. The crowd even hollered for her as they loved her dress very much. It was then Usagi's turn. Everything was going good until she got to the end of the stage. She tripped on her dress and slipped down to the ground. But lucky for her Rei had shown her how to make it look like it was on purpose back at the shine when she was explaining how to be more graceful. So as Usagi went down she turned her but, extended her arm and made it look like she fell to the ground to pose. And it actually worked! She then rolled back over, to her knee's and stood herself up. And just like that she walked off the stage with the biggest applause that round.

"I can't believe you fell Usa! But you saved yourself! When did you learn to do that?" Minako questioned. As she explained Setsuna came up behind Michiru.

"She proved herself well didn't she?" Setsuna whispered.

"She did. I can not believe she made it this far. When I heard she entered the competition it thought she would get eliminated in round one with a bunny swimsuit or something. But she showed me. Then this round she had on the magnificent dress, and pulled off falling to the ground."

"Yes she did. And I can't believe she succeeded."

"Well I am sure to win anyways, I mean I am the most skilled with my violin and natural elegance. What could she possibly do?"

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Michi." A voice said from behind.

"Ruka? Why did you come?"

"I come to this every year Michi. I have been watching the whole time. The kids are with Ami-Chan don't worry Sets." Haruka announced. The announcer then said the final 10's numbers.

"In no particular order, Contestants 1, 6, 14, 16, 19, 22, 23, 25, 29, and 30 are in the final round! Now for a 5 minute intermission."

"Looks like they all made it again." Setsuna said.

Michiru! Did you hear that!? We made it!" Usagi said as she rushed over to the aquanette. "Haruka? Why are you here?"

"To cheer everyone on. I knew from the second you left the house that you and Minako would find this competition. That is why I gave you my credit card this morning." Haruka announced.

"Really? Wow! Thanks Haruka!"

"Anytime Kitten." Then soon after that Michiru got her violin and headed to the stage. She pulled out her mirror and checked to make sure her hair and make up were ok before going out. And when everything was fine she put the talisman back into her purse and went on the stage.

...

It was about 11:30 so Miru started to swim back to the dock. She would most likely get there in like 2 minutes but she was bored and headed back early anyways. She wondered where her friend was and when she would be back.

The mysterious girl wandered the beach town.

"It's 11:30, I wonder if Miru is at the dock yet?" She wondered. "Uggg I wish I knew who the sailor scouts were in there civilian form." She said frustrated. She had looked all morning. She knew she could sense power close by so one of the scouts had to be at this beach. In the distance a competition then caught the girls eye. She walked over to it. The talent part of the beauty show was about to begin. "Oh good its the non-boring part." She thought aloud. She then caught a glimst of the first contest to preform backstage. She pulled out a mirror and checked her hair and makeup. But this wasn't any mirror, it was the Neptunian talisman she needed to transform Miru into a human so she could make a get away from the enemy's on land and be safe. "I have to keep an eye on this girl. Once she is done, I will go backstage and follow her." She said mentally to herself. And the show began to start.

...

Michiru had just picked up the violin and was heading onto the stage when she felt it. Some one was watching her. Some one with power. Some one who was looking for her. But it was to late now, she was about to preform.

"I will just take care of this after the performance." She said to herself. Michiru then played her violin. It was so elegant. She had passion and power in her music. And she wouldn't have had it any other way. After she was done preforming she left the stage but made sure to leave quickly and swiftly so no one could follow her. She turned the corner right into Haruka.

"Michiru, slow down, you look like you were about to make a get away."

"Some one is following me." Haruka froze. Why would some one be following her.

"Are you sure?"

"I felt power somewhere in that audience. And it was looking for me."

"Did you use your mirror to find out who?"

"No, I didn't." So then Michiru got out her mirror and asked it who was following her. What she saw made her freeze.

"What is it Michi? You look like you've seen a ghost." Michiru then turned the mirror around to show a figure that resembled Usagi, their princess, except for she had this look in her eyes, and she was most certainly not Usagi.

Minako was about to go to the stage. She was ready to sing a song that she had wrote that week. Usagi wished her luck and Minako went on the stage.

"Excuse me ? Have you seen a girl with blue green hair anywhere around here?" A childlike figure said. Usagi turned and was speechless as she laid her eyes on the girl. She was a dirty blond like Haruka's color, but had her long hair in two buns on her head exactly like Usagi.

"Your hair... It looks just like mine." Usagi sputtered out.

"Yea I would cut it but my best friend thinks it suits me, plus its my moms style. Now anyways have you seen the girl?" The blond said harshly. The girl was like Haruka, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"If your talking about Michiru, I haven't seen her since her performance." Usagi said. The girl looked angry but restrained from freaking out.

"If I wait for you to be done with your performance can you take me to her?" The girl said.

"I guess." And Minako came back from the stage.

"Hey Usa! Oh my gosh that was so awesome and everyone totally loved me and-" her eyes stopped on the smaller girl that looked almost just like Usagi. "Who's this?" Minako then asked.

"I think one of Michiru's friends. Can you stand here with her while I preform?" Usagi asked.

"Sure." And with that Usagi went out and preformed. She went out onto the stage and danced to her favorite song from the Starlight's. When she came back she was super happy and eager to know what the judges thought.

5 minutes later the judge got on the microphone and made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman! I will now call out our 3 winners of todays competition!" The audience cheered. "In 3rd place is... contestant number 30!" Usagi ran onto the stage and accepted her bouquet of red roses. "In second place but only by a hair is... contestant number 1!" Michiru was shocked. Who could of beat her? "Contestant number 1 has been our Beach queen for 4 years and will now hand over the crown to out winner!" Michiru got out the crown as she was handed a bouquet of red roses. "And in 1st place, as our new 2014 beach queen is... contestant number 29! Congratulations!" Minako was shocked. She won! She ran onto the stage, accepted the sash, and had the crown put on her head by Michiru.

"Good job princess, now you have your crown." She said loud enough for only Minako to hear. Everyone clapped there hands and then walked off the stage.

"All of you did great." Haruka said.

"Thanks! Oh Michiru-San someone is here to see you."

"Me? Why would some one be looking for me." Michiru was then on guard. Who was this person.

"Hello? Girl who was looking for Michiru-San! I found her!" Usagi shouted.

"You didn't ask for a name?" Michiru asked.

"Oh, No, I guess I forgot." And everyone sighed. "Hey where did Setsuna-San go?" Usagi then realized.

"Come to think about it, she did slip away didn't she?" Haruka observed. With no Setsuna in sight, and the mysterious girl gone. Everyone began to leave, so that they could meet where they said they would in two hours. Because that two hours was up.

...

"That has got to be Princess Neptune." The blond thought. "She plays the violin so elegantly and with the same amount of passion and power like Neptune. She also had the mirror. I must follow. But its a few until noon. I will run real quick to tell Miru then come back." And she made her way to the dock.

At the dock she saw Miru waiting.

"Hey I think I found princess Neptune I will be back ok just stay in this area."

"um ok."

"Ok bye." And just like that she was gone again. Just like the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews! Honestly I never thought anyone would read this and I am so happy to know some people love this. Feel free to inbox me, make suggestions, and please review! Anyways I own sailor moon and I am awesome. Just kidding I don't own sailor moon. Enjoy._

_…_

The blonde girl rushed to where the competition had been. She didn't want to loose the only lead she had on the identity of a sailor scout. She made her way backstage and peeked around the corner.

"She is in the dressing room getting undressed." A tall figure said. The blonde turned to find sailor Pluto standing in the shadows.

"So you've found me out, huh?" The blonde questioned.

"I can not help in what's to come. I will be leaving soon and going back to the gates. Keep your friend safe, for I see her awaking very soon."

"You mean like she will be a scout?"

"You will see. She has an ability like no other. Be careful. Trust only those you know for sure are on your side. Looks can be deceiving." Sailor Pluto handed her a key, much like Chibiusa's. "When the time is right and all is safe again, use this to get back home." The blonde understood. She took the key and put it in her pocket. The blonde went to ask another question but when she looked up Sailor Pluto was gone. So the girl turned around, saw the aquanette leave the dressing room, and knew it was time to follow her.

...

Michiru walked out of the dressing room and made her way toward the towns square. Everyone would be there but her because she had to fix her hair and makeup.

"Michiru-San! I knew you were here! I waited for you so you wouldn't have to walk alone." Usagi said happily.

"That's so thoughtful of you Usagi-Chan." Michiru said with a smile. She was truly happy that she did have someone waiting for her. They walked toward the towns square when Usagi suddenly yelled.

"OH MY GOSH! Michiru look! There's dolphins close to the shore! lets go look at them!" And she dragged Michiru over to see them. They were amazing. Michiru had just turned to go to the square when Usagi saw a light underwater.

"What was that?" Usagi whispered.

"What was what Usagi-Chan?" Michiru asked. Usagi thought fast.

"Umm I see a really cool seashell from up here can I go check it out?" Usagi said nervously.

"Sure I will stay here then, and wait on the bench." Michiru said.

"Great! I will be back in like a second." And Usagi ran off.

She went under toward the underneath of the dock. She found a pair of goggles and put them on. She stepped into the water under the dock looking for what could of caused the light.

"Give in you little brat! For you will pay for what you did to my brother Bonze-O!" A male voice said to Miru in the distance.

"I will never give in to you Bonze-Z!" Miru yelled. Usagi didn't even think. She transformed and jumped into the water. Miru saw her immediately and swam toward her so she could share her power and allow her to breath underwater.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could hold my breath any longer." Sailor Moon said.

"No problem. Anything for someone who is trying to save me!" Miru smiled. Usagi thought It looked like the same smile Michiru gave her back at the dressing rooms. Her mind then snapped back to the battle.

...

The blonde saw Michiru sitting alone on a bench on the dock.

"Now's the time for me to strike." But right when she went to get up she saw someone confront the woman.

"Setsuna? What are you doing here at the docks?" Michiru asked.

"I should ask you the same."

"I am waiting for Usagi-Chan to come back. She found a interesting seashell."

"Oh? And how long has she been gone?" Setsuna asked. Michiru thought about it.

"Now that you mention it she has been gone quite a long time. What do you know?"

"I can not say. Something big is coming and I just need to tell you that you must make a decision. I have done what needs to be done so far. And the princess knows a lot of information. But I must go now back to the time gates. Good luck, watch the princess, and only trust those who you know you can." Setsuna turned to go when Michiru stopped her.

"Wait! What information? What is the decision? Is the princess in danger right now?" Michiru wanted to know. But while she was distracted the blonde girl snuck over got into Michiru's purse and stole the mirror talisman.

"I can not say for sure as you must believe she will tell you when she is ready." She transformed into Sailor Pluto. "Goodbye Michiru, tell everyone to keep the princess safe." And just like that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I must check on Usagi-Chan!" She said as she ran off the dock.

...

"Finally i have the mirror! I can transform Miru now!" The blonde said excitedly as she seached the waters for her friend. "Miru? MIRU! Where are you?" The blonde began to worry. Then suddenly the water flashed with light. "Miru no!" The blonde transformed into a unknown sailor scout and dove into the water.

...

"Here take this you moon snob!" As Bronze-Z threw another wave of power toward Miru and Sailor moon. They dogged it with ease.

"Miru!" The unknown scout yelled with a bubbly voice, as she could not breathe underwater.

"Who's that?" Sailor moon asked.

"It's my best friend, and my protector. Hold your arm out we are about to fly." Miru said.

"Fly?" Sailor Moon asked as she extended her arm. Suddenly the unknown scout grabbed both sailor Moons hand and miru's and she swam toward the surface. When the got to the top the unknown scout suddenly became a blinding light as she extended her wings as bursted out of the water. She then made a swift turn and made her way toward the shore.

"I see some big rocks over there! Lets hide there." Miru said as she could not be discovered. Just as they were about to land though Michiru caught a glimpse and headed for her princess.

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She transformed and made contact with the others.

"Everybody! Sailor Moon is in trouble get to the docks immediately!" She yelled into her communicator as she made her way to Sailor moon.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews! I do not own sailor moon. And FYI Chibiusa is _**Chibi**_moon._

_…_

_Sailor Neptune tried to get to her princess but because of such large and steep rocks she couldn't. She would have to go all the way around. She started heading back when she ran into the others._

_"You don't have Puu?" Chibi Moon asked._

_"No she went back to the time gates after telling me something." Neptune stated._

_"What did she say?" Saturn replied._

_"She said that we must be watching out for our princess. To only trust those we know we can trust. And also some big decisions are to be made soon." She paused. "Someone was flying and holding sailor moon. They landed on the other side of this rock, we must go around." She said. Everyone then began to go around. As they were they thought about sailor Pluto. What was coming? And was there princess ok?_

_..._

_"Flight 233 is boarding now." The announcer said. Mamoru loved America. He wanted to stay longer but something was coming for Usagi and as the prince of the earth he was forced to protect her._

_"Mamoru-San, I need to speak to you." A tall green haired woman said from behind. Mamoru turned around only to find Setsuna standing before him._

_"Is something wrong?" He asked._

_"__Not yet. I am leaving early for the time gates and must tell you something before I go." She almost whispered._

_"And that would be?" He asked again in a lighter tone._

_"The princess is in danger. But not physically. Well she could be. More emotionally. But not too bad. Well she might freak out. But she might be ok in the end._ You just need to understand that she helps EVERYBODY. The good, the bad, the unknown. And with this big decision coming up it could take a toll on her outlook on things."

"I don't understand." He asked. Why did she talk in riddles?

"Good luck prince. Make wise decisions." And she disappeared into the shadows.

"Last call for flight 233." The announcer said again.

"Hope this plane is doesn't kill me too."

...

The unknown solider landed with Miru and Sailor Moon.

"Wow! That was amazing! I didn't think any other scout had wings except me! Plus you know how to use yours well. And you can retract yours! So cool!" Sailor Moon said.

"Thanks Serenity. But it was really nothing." The dirty blond scout said with loads of confidence. It was almost the same as when you would complement Haruka. Just play it cool, and brag.

"So now we are running away are we?" Bronze-Z said as he creped apon the three girls.

"We wouldn't run away from an idiot like you. I mean even if you're twice as good as your twin brother you don't stand a chance against me." The strange scout said. Just then all the other scouts began to close in. They were in ear shot. They could send an attack if necessary.

"And how will you defeat me, Miss Moon?" The man asked. Just then everybody stopped. Miss Moon? But Chibiusa and Usagi were the only ones of the moon.

"I will kick your ass with my speed and talent. I appear in my element of wind. I right wrongs and triumph over evil. For I am Sailor **Mini** Moon!" The blonde finally announced. Everyone was in shock. Mini Moon? But Chibiusa is Chibi Moon. And Usagi is Sailor Moon. So could there possibly be another?

"You won't beat me and neither will you're two other friends." Bronze-Z said.

"You wanna bet?" Mini moon asked. Then she sent her attack flying the same time the opponent did. "MOON SHAKING!" Mini moon yelled. It looked exactly like Uranus's World Shaking but silver rather than an orange yellow color.

"Now Serenity!" Miru pursued her.

"Right. SUGAR MOON... UNIVERSE...BLAST!" Sailor Moon yelled. Everyone was amazed. Who were these two girls? There princess had obviously met them before. But when? Who was this enemy? Who was Mini Moon? Why was her attack like Uranus's? How did they know she was Serenity? When did there princess get this new attack? So many questions and all they could do was watch.

"AAAAGGGGG! I WILL BE AVENGED!" And he turned to moon dust.

"Thank you for saving me again Serenity." Miru smiled.

"You wouldn't need saved if you would have called to let me know the enemy was after you." Mini Moon said to Miru.

"Sorry. They caught me by surprise. If only I could protect myself." Miru suddenly looked sad.

"Cheer up little one. I'm sure your powers will click in soon. And I promise to help you in any way I can." Sailor Moon said with a reassuring smile. She bent down to give her a hug when the others discovered what she was.

"OH MY GOD! SHE HAS A TAIL! ARE YOU A FISH?!" Venus asked. Everyone stared at her.

"Actually I believe she is a siren. Although I have never seen one up close." Mercury added.

"Don't insult my friend like that! She is a mermaid. Not a fish. And if you even think about harming her, I will end you." Mini Moon said with a glare.

"Mini Moon really, again with the big talk. They're going to be our allies. Right Serenity?" And right as Sailor Moon went to shake hands and say yes she was rudely interrupted by a flying rose.

"We will not be allies. We do not know who you are or why you are here. Sailor Moon don't be stupid again and be friends with someone you hardly know." Tuxedo Mask yelled as he entered the beach.

"Fine. If we aren't allies then I guess you won't be getting this back." As Mini Moon held up Neptune's talisman.

"My mirror! When did you-" Neptune was interrupted.

"Miss Riddle distracts you pretty well. I just snatched it from your purse." Mini moon added.

"I'm pretty sure time gates lady didn't talk to her so you could steal that Mini moon." Miru said.

"Probably, but we need it in order to change you."

"Well then change me." Miru said as she sat up as much she could, being on land it was hard.

"Oh great Mirror of Neptune. Lend my friend, a Neptunian herself, powers to transform as she pleases between human and mermaid." The mirror began to glow and Miru began to float. "I lend you my power in order to give my friend power. MOON CRYSTLE POWER!" And with that power went from the mirror to Miru and where her mermaid tail once was were feet, and on her hand was a ring with a note in her hands. It read, to transform into human say Neptune human transform. And for mermaid, Neptune mermaid transform. As Miru's feet touched the ground she smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Feet. I have feet! I really have feet." Miru yelled.

"We can go walking later. For now transform back so we can get away from these un wanting sailor scouts." Mini Moon said.

"NEPTUNE MERMAID TRANSFORM!" She turned into a mermaid and jumped into the water.

"Wait! I do want to be friends! Its him who doesn't!" Sailor Moon yelled. Miru swam toward her and whispered into her ear.

"Stay awake tonight and meet us by your house." Then she said something different for everyone to hear, "I'm sorry Serenity but we must go." So Mini Moon dove into the water and swam away with Miru deep into the ocean where no one could get them.

"Good job sailor Failure. You let them get away. And with a talisman." Tuxedo mask yelled.

"Why can't we trust them?" She asked.

"Setsuna told me to not let you make poor decisions, and to keep an eye out for who to trust, and I don't trust them." He said.

"Well I do. And I'm sorry." She said as she detransformed.

"What do you know? Setsuna told you more information didn't she? DIDN'T SHE?!" He yelled.

"Mamo-Chan! Please stop yelling at mommy! She's just trying to protect everybody. She has a big heart." Chibiusa said. Mamoru then became quite. Everyone then went back to the beach house. It had started out a nice day. But now all Usagi wanted to do was cry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry that it took me a whole 8 days (when it was only taking me 1 day before) to write another chapter. I kind of started watching an anime (not sailor moon) and well time got away from me as I watched all 4 seasons of it. Thanks for the reviews guys! I love feedback! If you have any suggestions please let me know and as always in the name of the moon, I do not own sailor moon._

….

When Usagi got home everyone went separate ways to their rooms. Usagi waited until everyone was in bed so she could sneak out and meet with Miru and Mini Moon. She was slipping on her shoes when Haruka was walking the stairs.

"Is that Usagi leaving the house? I wonder where she is going." Haruka thought. Usagi then opened the front door and left. "Well I won't know if I don't follow." And so Haruka put on her shoes as well and followed Usagi. They walked for a good half hour before Usagi came to a stop.

Usagi had come to the water. She took out her broach and transformed. She then scanned the waters. It was dark but with the almost full moon, so there was enough light to see.

"Miru? Are you out there?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"I'm over here Serenity." A petite figure said aloud. Sailor Uranus was in the background hiding behind a rock watching the scene unfold.

"You know, you're not the best at hiding." Someone said toward Uranus. She quickly turned to find Mini Moon sitting on a rock right behind where Uranus was.

"Who are you?" Uranus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mini Moon chuckled. "I promised I would speak no important information to anyone except the Queen." She finished saying.

"Queen?" Uranus questioned.

"Oh? Is she still Princess in this time? Miss Time gates didn't say that." Mini Moon said.

"Do you mean Sailor Pluto?"

"I guess. She told me her name once. But I have forgotten it now." She shrugged it off like it was nothing important.

"Where are you from if Sailor Pluto had to bring you here?"

"A parallel universe." She answered plainly.

"Parallel universe? What do you mean? Parallel to what?"

"It's one of Serenity's futures. She has lots of options, and because of the choices she made I am here." She responded.

"What did she do?"

"Can't say, Sailor Plu-toe said not to."

"It's Pluto, and why not?"

"Because she said in time Serenity will be the one to ask, and Miru and I are the only ones who can answer."

"Are you allies?" Uranus wanted to check.

"We can be if stupid the king doesn't get so defensive over nothing. I have never liked him, and I never will." Mini Moon said with an angered look.

"I don't really much care for him either." Uranus admitted.

"YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WE CAN SEE YOU RIGHTTT?" Miru yelled. The mermaid swam toward where the two blonds were, Sailor Moon followed.

"Uranus? Why did you follow me?" Sailor Moon blushed.

"I don't want you to get in any trouble. I must protect the princess at all cost. It's my duty as a solider." She gave a little smile toward her princess.

"Sailor Moon can we pleaseee be allies. We don't have to tell Momo-Chan." Miru said with a cute little face.

"Momo-Chan? Who's that?" Sailor Moon asked. She knew she called Mamoru, Mamo-Chan but is that the same person as this Momo-Chan?

"She's talking about the King. That's the pet name she calls him." Mini Moon announced. "When she was younger she couldn't say Endymion so she tried to say Mamoru instead. She failed at that too so she just went with Momo-Chan."

"If you knew Endymion was Mamoru, why didn't you know Michiru was Neptune?" Uranus asked.

"I live in the palace and usually only hang out there or in the waters. The only people I see are Serenity with is sailor moon, Endymion, Princess Uranus which is you, and Princess Venus who I know is Minako-Chan. She never holds her transformation. I have seen some of the other scouts, or heard of them but I know not of their identities." Mini Moon said toward Uranus.

"Palace? Oh do tell I would love to know more." Uranus said.

"Can't, Pluto told me not to." Mini Moon smirked and turned around. "Well it's getting late so I guess we will go now."

"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled. "We will be your allies. Regardless of what anyone else says." Mini Moon smiled at Sailor Moon. They went their separate ways and Sailor Moon turned to Uranus to ask a question.

"Ne, Haruka is it really ok that we don't tell anyone about our new ALLIES?" Sailor Moon said as she detransformed.

"I think it will be ok Kitten." Uranus said as she detransformed. Suddenly Usagi got very dizzy and started to black out. She fell to the ground and heard a voice.

"Your time to choose is coming near. Think about ALL factors when deciding." The voice said to Usagi. Usagi had heard this voice before. It was the same one as on the beach. But as she thought about it more it sounded familiar. It sounded light, wise, and trustable. It sounded like PLUTO. As Usagi was out cold, Haruka didn't know what was going on.

"Koneko-Chan? KONEKO-CHAN!" Haruka yelled. "What's wrong? Wake up!" Koneko!" Haruka scooped up Usagi quickly sprinted toward the house. Unfortunately for Haruka the police just so happen to be out that night.

"Hey Hans what's that over there?" A tall blonde man named Leon asked.

"It looks to be a tall man running away with a teenage girl." The short brunette man replied. They turned on the siren and Haruka stopped to turn around and see what the problem was. When she saw them get out of the car and come toward her she was confused.

"Is there a problem officers?" Haruka asked.

"What business do you have at 2:30 in the morning that you have to run with a unconscious girl, sir?" Hans asked. Haruka had on a black sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants as it got cold at night. She did look rather suspicious but surly they would understand, right?"

"My friend here passed out. I'm just-" Haruka was interrupted.

"In that indecent outfit? Just what were you doing outside?" Leon questioned. Haruka looked at what Usagi was wearing. It was a short pink nightgown and she was wearing slippers. "It looks like you took this woman from her bed." Leon said again.

"Officer if you would let me explain, I am just trying to bring her to my house and-" She was interrupted again.

"Kidnapping is a serious offense sir. You just can't take someone to your house. I'm afraid I am going to have to bring you down to the station." Hans announced.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain what happened. Plus my friend her needs to get help, she-"

"Yes, she needs help. Away from you. You can explain at the station sir." Leon announced as he and Hans grabbed Haruka and separated her from Usagi.

"Koneko! Let me go you assholes!" As Haruka kicked Leon in the groin and made a sprint for Usagi. But Hans was able to get the tazer and taze Haruka before she got to Usagi. Everything went black and she didn't even get to explain her side.

...

Usagi was having a dream. It was strange because it felt so real. All the sailor scouts were there, and tuxedo mask, and the two new girls she had just met. They were all fighting. Uranus, Mini Moon were together. Neptune, Tuxedo Mask, and Miru were together. The inners, Saturn, and Chibi Moon were in a bunch. And Sailor Moon was all by herself, getting yelled at to hurry up and make a decision. That because of Sailor Moons indecisive feelings she had ruined everything. Everything was perfect, she reined it. Usagi felt alone. She also felt cold. And uncomfortable. She started to awaken.

"Where am I?" She said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Leon! She's awake!" A voice said Usagi did not know.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Usagi looked around she was in a police station. But why? She tried to remember what happened last. She remembered fainting and hearing that message. But what happened after that?

"Excuse me Miss?" Usagi looked up at the short man. "Can you tell me who you are?" Usagi starred at the man.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"A suspicious man had you while you were unconscious. He was running off with you when we caught him. He was planning on bringing you to his house." Hans explained to Usagi. She couldn't believe this. Why would someone had taken her? She thought Haruka could protect her but then again, maybe she got taken too.

"Did you find my friend too? She was with me last time I was awake." She asked. Leon and Hans looked at one another.

"No, we did not find another girl. We will go ask your kidnapper if he knows anything." And before Usagi could say or do anything. They were gone. Into another room where the cells were.

...

Haruka was just starting to wake up.

"Why is this bed so uncomfortable?" Haruka mumbled. But when she moved she heard chains. This immediately woke Haruka. "That's right those dumb ass cops think I kidnapped Koneko." Just then the cops walked into the hall that had the cells. "Hey! Let me out of here! I didn't do anything!" Haruka yelled.

"Actually you assaulted an officer." Leon said with a look of anger.

"Under defense! You separated me from Koneko! She passed out and I was running home to get help from one of her friends who happens to be studying to be a doctor!" Haruka almost screamed.

"Did you think of that false story with all the time you have had in here sir?" Hans asked.

"Fine then go ask her! She knows who I am! Tell her that you arrested her Haruka! And I am female so stop calling me Sir! You didn't even once even let me explain at the scene!" Haruka was furious. Leon went back to the office and got Usagi to see if she really knew this 'Haruka'. When they came back to the cells Usagi ran toward the cell when she saw Haruka was in it.

"Haruka! I was so worried! They told me a man kidnapped me! And that they didn't know where you were! But you're right here... I'm so happy you're safe!" Usagi was crying. She was confused. Why was Haruka in the cell? She had no idea. But none of it mattered as long as Haruka was there. "Can you please let her out?" Usagi asked the cops.

"I'm sorry but she assaulted an officer, and she would need a family member and or spouse to bail her out." Leon said.

"It shouldn't be in effect since it was all a misunderstanding anyways." Haruka commented. Leon glared at her. He told Hans to open the door so she could call someone. While he was opening the door Usagi looked at her engagement ring. Then cleared her throat.

"Um, since this was all a misunderstanding anyways and she is my FINANCE can I just bail her out?" Everyone's heads snapped toward Usagi. Haruka was the most shocked.

"You are engaged to this woman?" Hans asked. Usagi looked at her ring again then smiled and looked up.

"Yes I am. She gave me this ring here. And seeing how it will be near impossible to reach any family I am the closest you are going to get to spouse." Usagi said confidently and with a smile. The cops looked at one another.

"I guess that's why she was running so fast. She wanted her girlfriend's safety." Leon said. Haruka was still in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hans wasn't convinced though.

"Are you positive that this is your finance?" Hans asked.

"If she wasn't would I do this?" Usagi went over pulled Haruka down, got on her tip toes, and kissed Haruka's lips. Haruka was in heaven. Usagi's lips were nothing like Michiru's. Michiru's lips were big, luscious, and soft. They tasted like cherries. Usagi was different. Her lips were smaller, thinner, but very smooth. Usagi must have been wearing some sugary lip gloss, because her lips were very sweet, nothing like Michiru ever wore. Haruka liked, no loved her princess. She teased her, she made her flustered at times. Sure once in a while she fantasized about kissing Usagi but never in a million years would she think that Usagi would kiss her! She was blown away.

"Well I have all the proof I need. How about you Hans?" Leon asked.

"Let them go. We made a mistake. Just have the finance sign the bail paper." And Hans walked away. Usagi signed the bail papers under spouse, and wrote engaged under it. They then left the police station heading for home.

"Well Hans I will mail the copies of the bail papers to the fine couple's home in a few hours when the post office opens."

"Ok Leon. And let's agree to let the criminals talk first."

"Ok Hans, I will."


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry that it took 20 days to update! I was studying for exams, then I had to take them, then I was doing volunteer work, and ah I have just been busy! I will be active more though so don't give up on me! As always I don't own Sailor Moon and please review!_

_…_

Usagi and Haruka finally got back home around 5:30 in morning. They kicked their shoes off at the door and headed upstairs. Haruka was about to go into her room when she saw a note on the door.

"Violin recital today, had to leave early. Don't know where you went but have a good day. I will be back tonight." Haruka read the note. She went into her room and laid down. She couldn't stop thinking about Usagi's kiss. She knew it was just because she wanted to get out of there. But was that the only reason? She was interrupted by her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Haruka asked.

"Um, it me Usagi. Can I come in and sleep with you? I can't sleep." Usagi said shyly.

"Of course Koneko-chan. What seems to be the problem? Why can't you sleep? I mean besides eating it's the only thing your good at." Haruka commented.

"Well last time I woke up you weren't there. And it was a strange place." She whispered.

"Koneko, why did you pass out earlier?" Haruka asked.

"I donno… must have been something I ate. Haha." She lied.

"Koneko, tell me what happened. Don't lie. I just want to protect you." Haruka said. Her dark blue eyes were full of concern. She looked straight into Usagi's light blue eyes. Usagi couldn't lie to her. So she told.

"I keep hearing voices. The first time I heard it was on the beach when I saw Chibiusa. Then on the beach tonight." She stated.

"What do the voices say? Do you know who the voices are?" Here voice full of worry.

"I think its Pluto's voice. And she keeps telling me that my time to choose is coming near. That the decision is big, or something like that." She said. "I'm scared because I keep having bad dreams, and now the fainting, and I woke up somewhere strange, and-"Haruka interrupted.

"Listen Kitten. Just lay down here next to me, and relax. Don't worry about anything. I will protect you." She said in a husky voice. Usagi blushed. She then walked over to the bed and got in. she slid down the covers and made herself comfy. Haruka then laid down too.

"Are you alright now, my Kitten?" The Sexy dirty blonde asked.

"Um All Good! Goodnight!" Usagi blurted out. She was so nervous but why? Her face was as red as tomato.

"No need to be so nervous Kitten." As she put her arm around her and cuddled close. Usagi was so nervous. But she felt safe. She closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to Haruka. Before she knew it she was asleep. But Haruka wasn't. With Usagi so close it felt different. It wasn't like when she and Michiru cuddled. Michiru's hair was much shorter and smelled like the ocean. Usagi had so much hair she didn't even know where to put it all. Her hair smelled like strawberries. It felt nice lying next to her. A bright light making everything feel warm. Haruka was at ease and finally went to sleep.

…

It was 7 o'clock in the morning when Ami awoke. She got up and started reading. A good way to start the day. By 7:30 she got dressed, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, and read 4 chapters of her story. She decided to go see if anyone else was up so she went to Makoto's door and knocked. Makoto opened the door while still brushing her teeth. She said with a funny voice,

"I'll be down in a minute." Ami then went to Rei's door. She knocked and Rei answered.

"Hello Ami. I was about to go see if you were up yet actually."

"Great. Would you like to get both sleeping beauties up today then? Makoto is already up." Ami asked. Rei sighed but agreed. She went to Minako's room first.

"Minako it's time to get up."

"5 more minutes." She replied.

"We were going to go to the docks today. Michiru's performance is later. Remember?"

"Let me sleep a little more." As she rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"I will do your hair…" Rei said. And instantly Minako was out of bed in in the bathroom putting clothes on.

"I want it curled, and use this pink bow today!" Minako said happily as she handed her the ribbon.

…

Makoto and Ami were downstairs making breakfast. Minako and Rei were going to go wake Usagi up. They walked into Usagi's room and yelled,

"USAGI! TIME TO WAKE UPPPP!" but when they looked at the bed there was nothing there. Minako checked the bathroom and still nothing.

"Wonder where she is?" Rei asked. Minako shrugged her shoulders. And they went downstairs.

"Do you think she went with Michiru and Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"She would have had to get up before 5:30 this morning, if she did that." Rei said. Just then Michiru walked into the house soaking wet.

"Michiru-San! What are you doing back so early?" Ami asked.

"The recital was canceled because since its outdoors and it's storming out there." Michiru said.

"Where are the others?" Minako asked as she handed Michiru a towel.

"What do you mean? I went alone." Michiru asked.

"Well Usagi isn't in her room, and we haven't seen Haruka." Rei said.

"I don't know about Usagi but Haruka stays in bed if I am not home in the mornings. Let me go ask her." Michiru said. Michiru then headed upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

"Hey Ruka, have you seen- USAGI!" Michiru yelled as she walked in to see her lover and her princess in the bed together. Both blondes sat up quickly not realizing what was going on.

"What happened why did you yell my name!? Usagi asked frightened as she sat up in her almost see through pink night gown. Haruka looked at Michiru then to Usagi and stated,

"It's not what it looks like! She had a bad dream last night and just came to sleep with me for safety! I swear Michiru!" Haruka looked at Michiru with pleading eyes. Michiru believed her. She wouldn't lie to her. Plus she knew the princess could get scared. But just then Mamoru passed by the room and saw what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with her Usagi?" Why are you wearing that?" the prince asked.

"I just came in here to feel safe! I had a nightmare ok! It's nothing like that." Knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

"Really? Nothing like that? It's see through. Everyone can see everything. What you got mad at me and settled for her?" he asked rudely. Usagi wanted to cry. But she didn't she got up, stood in front of him, and said,

"I'm sorry Mamoru. It won't happen again." And headed to her room, with her head low. Mamoru then went downstairs and Michiru went into her bedroom.

"I can't believe he treats her like that." Haruka said.

"I know and she just takes it all. Poor Princess. I believe you though. I mean our princess can be a bit of a crybaby sometimes." Michiru said.

"So I take it, it is raining." Haruka asked.

"What gave you that idea? The wet clothes? Or the home early?" Michiru asked as she started to undress.

"Both." Was Haruka's response.

"I'm taking a shower if you would like to join me, Ruka."

"Nah I'm going to go check on our princess. Maybe smoother time Michi" Haruka said as she left the room. Michiru couldn't believe her lover just turned down showering with her. Or that she was leaving the room for the princess. Was she getting replaced? No. impossible. That would never happen. Or could it?


	11. Chapter 11

_Yay it only took me one day to update this time ^. ^ (caution do not read if you don't like suicidal thoughts.) I don't own sailor moon and please review!_

**Usagi's POV**

Usagi ran to her room, shut the door, locked it, and cried. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Mamoru always insulted her know. She was never smart enough, or mature enough. He never let her tell her side of the story, or if he did it was child's play. And he always compared her. To some one elegant, flawless, and talented. Michiru. Usagi knew Michiru was much prettier than her, she wouldn't deny it. Michiru could paint, play music, she could swim professionally, and she could do anything. She never messed up. She was perfect. Usagi was quite the opposite. The only thing she could do right was eat and sleep. She was a klutz. She messed everything up. What could she do right? Mamoru might as well take Michiru because Usagi would NEVER be on her level. Never on the level, Mamoru wanted.

"Koneko?! Open the door Koneko! I know you're in there! I hear you crying!" Haruka yelled from the other side of the locked door. Usagi felt helpless. Why would Mamoru ever love her? Maybe he never loved her to begin with. They were just forced together because of destiny. Because in their previous lives they were together. Well that would change soon if Mamoru didn't shape up soon. Because this is a new life. This isn't Serenity's life, this is USAGI'S life. And she was going to live it her way.

"Mommy?! What's wrong!? Why did you lock the door!?" Chibiusa yelled from the other side of the door. Chibiusa. She couldn't give up on Mamoru. Not now, not ever. Because she could never give up Chibiusa. She would give anything for Chibiusa. And if that meant her happiness, so be it. But then again. Usagi thought of something. She couldn't LIVE without Chibiusa. But if she wasn't living, that would be alright. Usagi wouldn't live a sad life without love, and she wouldn't live without Chibiusa. So she would end her life. Usagi stood up. She went to her drawer and searched. She found a pocket knife Haruka had given her in case she needed it for anything. She unfolded the knife and looked at it. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, holding the knife, ready to end her life. Just then Haruka unlocked Usagi's door and looked for her. Usagi took the knife and began to cut her arm. She saw the red slowly run off her arm. She kept cutting, despite the fact that the bathroom door had open. Her future daughter stared at her speechless unable to say anything about what she saw happening. Haruka then walked in and grabbed the knife away from Usagi's hand. Usagi felt dizzy. She saw the floor get closer. She felt someone catch her. She heard yelling. She saw shadows of figures walk in. But most of all she saw the horrified look of sadness on Chibiusa's face. It made Usagi feel awful. But she regretted nothing.

…

**Haruka's POV**

Haruka was worried about her princess after how upset she looked when Mamoru yelled at her. He wasn't the boss of her. She wasn't a little kid anymore, why would he treat her like that? Haruka was worried about Usagi. After she told Haruka about her failing relationship and she didn't know how to go on with it. Haruka just wanted to check on her princess and make sure she was ok. She went to enter her princess's room when it was locked. She could hear her crying from the other side. So she yelled her name.

"Koneko?! Open the door Koneko! I know you're in there! I hear you crying!" Haruka then heard her stop crying. Maybe this was good. She was calming down. Chibiusa then walked up to Usagi's door.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" She asked.

"Mamoru yelled at her, and she didn't even do anything wrong." Haruka stated. She wouldn't lie to the future Princess.

"Mommy?! What's wrong!? Why did you lock the door!?" The small pink haired girl yelled into the locked room. Suddenly there was movement. Haruka couldn't stand it anymore. She turned got a key out of the hallway cabinet and unlocked the door. Chibiusa went to check the bathroom and Haruka checked the room. When she didn't find her, she headed to the bathroom. She saw Chibiusa just standing in the doorway, like she had seen a ghost. When Haruka came closer she saw Usagi with the pocket knife she gave her. She was cutting her arm, and there was blood all over the pearl white sinks. Usagi's eyes began to close as she fell to the floor. Haruka was close enough though that she caught her. She yelled for help. Suddenly Michiru and Hotaru began to enter the room along with the other scouts soon after. Chibiusa just stood shocked, unable to do or say anything about the situation.

"Koneko! Koneko! Why would you do this!? Wake up! We need you!" Haruka screamed.

"Tenoh-San, please calm down. It's not good for Usagi-Chan. I need to take her vitals, and cannot do so with yelling." Ami said aloud. Haruka frowned at first but finally calmed down. Just then Mamoru walked in to find blood on Haruka's hands, since she was holding Usagi, and a fainted Usagi.

"What the hell did you do to her! " He yelled at Haruka.

"ME?! She did this to herself, thanks to you Asshole!" Haruka stood and shouted. Just then Chibiusa began to feel dizzy.

"Small Lady, A big decision is coming soon and you must ALWAYS believe in your mother." The voice said. Chibiusa couldn't stand it though and fainted. Almost falling to the ground but was caught by her best friend Hotaru.

"USA! USA FAINTED! Ami!" Hotaru yelled. Hotaru badly wanted to use here Saturnian powers to heal both her best friend and princess, but her parents always told her no since it made her tired and usually faint. Ami looked at Chibiusa and just told Hotaru she must have fainted due to the scariness of the situation.

In a short time Usagi was cleaned and bandaged. She was laying in her bed with supervision in case anything changed. It was about 2am when she first awoke since her incident. The one watching over her just so happened to be Haruka.

"Finally awake my sweet kitten?" She asked in a sexy voice.

"Uh huh." Was the only reply.

"Kitten, why did you cut yourself?" Haruka asked with all the concern in the world.

"I didn't want to live in a world without Chibiusa. But I didn't want to live knowing I would never find love and be forced into a relationship." Usagi answered truthfully. Haruka understood where this all came from too as Usagi said that. Mamoru. He made her fell like crap. And since she loved Chibiusa so much she HAD to stay with him. She wanted to love. Haruka wished her princess would always be happy. After everything she had been through in her lifetime. And previous lifetime. She out of ALL people deserved to be happy. She looked at her princess with a understanding smile and gave her a hug. But what shocked Haruka is that Usagi didn't want to let go. She held Haruka tighter and tighter. Then she heard Usagi whisper.

"I wish it was you I was destined to be with. I would never be sad again." Then Usagi rolled over and before she knew it was out cold once again.

Haruka couldn't believe what she heard. Her kitten wanted to be with her. Makoto then walked in and told Haruka it was her shift now. So Haruka left Usagi's room and went back to her and Michiru's room. As she got in Michiru snuggled close. But Haruka didn't go to sleep thinking about her. She went to bed imagining that the girl she was holding was her Kitten, and that they could be together.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yay 3 days in a row I updated! I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I might have money and sailor moon memorabilia but sadly no. So in the name of the moon, please review!_

_…_

Haruka was dreaming. It was so real. All the scouts were there, tuxedo mask, and the two new girls she had recently met. They were fighting each other. Why? For some reason Sailor Uranus was standing with Mini moon. Neptune, Tuxedo Mask and Miru were together. And the inners, Saturn, and Chibi Moon were together. Everyone was yelling at Sailor Moon telling her to make a decision. That because of her indecisive feelings she had ruined everything. What had she done? Her princess was alone. She wanted to stand up for her. She couldn't stand her princess getting hurt emotionally anymore after what happened yesterday.

"Stop it! Stop Hurting your Princess! Koneko did nothing to you guys!" Uranus yelled at the groups.

"Easy for you to say. You're the reason she messed everything up." Neptune said with hurtful eyes toward Uranus. She had never seen Neptune have such a look. What was wrong? What happened? What had she done? What had Koneko done? Suddenly Neptune along with Tuxedo Mask attacked the princess.

"Koneko! Koneko! KONEKO!" Haruka yelled as she felt she was being shook. She suddenly opened her eyes to see a very worried Michiru looking at her.

"Haruka what is wrong?! You were yelling Usagi-Chan's name in your sleep like she was in danger. Did you have a vision?" Michiru suddenly got serious. The dream was very real. Could it have been a vision? Haruka hoped not. She could never see her Michiru's eyes like that again. She had so much hate.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know. I need air." Haruka got up and opened the balcony door. She felt the early breeze. Wind. It was here element. It calmed her greatly.

"Ruka? Are you alright? What do you remember of your dream?" Michiru whispered.

"Nothing much." She lied. "Someone attacked Koneko. I was trying to save her. But I can't remember details." It wasn't all a lie. She was being attacked. And Haruka was trying to protect her. She just couldn't bear to tell her that the person attacking was her.

"Alright. Well I'm going to go make breakfast. Why don't you go get the others up?" Michiru suggested. Haruka shook her head yes and got dressed. She got the inners up. Minako being especially difficult. She then went to Hotaru's room to get her up.

"Firefly. Its breakfast time." Haruka whispered.

"Haruka-papa! I'm too tired to get up." Hotaru barely spoke. Haruka found this strange. Then she asked a question.

"Firefly, did you watch over Koneko-Chan last night?"

"Yea, right after Makoto. Why?" Hotaru asked nervously. She knew she was caught.

"Did you heal her with your powers firefly?" Haruka asked with a stern look.

"Yes, papa. I'm sorry but I just couldn't bear to see our princess hurt." Hotaru looked down as if she was in trouble.

"Firefly… You know that makes you extremely exhausted. Be careful next time. And alright I will give you till noon. Ok?" Haruka asked the petite girl. Hotaru glanced at her clock that said 8:00 and nodded. Haruka then got up and went to get Chibiusa up. She opened the door and was shocked to hear the girl speak immediately.

"I'm up. I'm not hungry. Go away." The girl said in a monotone voice.

"Chibiusa-Chan you need to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Haruka walked over and saw the girls tear stained face.

"Why did mommy do that? She has so many that love her." The girl asked. Haruka didn't know how to answer. Mamoru then entered the room.

"Chibiusa it's time for- What are you doing in my daughters room?" Mamoru suddenly asked seeing Haruka standing right next to Chibiusa in the bed.

"I was getting everyone up and she just needed someone to talk to." Haruka said.

"Well she doesn't need you." Mamoru said.

"Stop it Mamoru." Chibiusa said. It shocked both of them that she said his full name. "I am not hungry and would appreciate it if you BOTH left. I am a princess. I know what I want and what I don't want. And right now I don't want you." The girl said to the future king. It shocked him greatly when his daughter told him to leave. But he turned around and did so. Haruka was about to when Chibiusa grabbed her hand.

"You can stay." She said. "Now tell me, why did mommy do that?" Haruka said what she thought best.

"Chibiusa, I cannot tell you that. You need to speak to your mother yourself. I'm sure it would make both of you feel better." Haruka smiled. She did the right thing. Chibiusa smiled a little and gave Haruka a hug.

"You know, Taru speaks so highly of you. Sometimes I get jealous and wish you were my daddy." Haruka froze. Not only did Usagi say she wished she was the one she wanted to be her destiny. But know her future daughter would prefer her as her daddy? Haruka just smiled and said thanks as she left the room. She knocked on Usagi's door then entered.

"Koneko? Do you want some breakfast?" Haruka asked. To her surprise Usagi was actually awake and answered her.

"No I am not hungry." She replied.

"Funny I got the exact same answer from your daughter. You know you made her really worried. She needs you to go talk to her." Haruka said sitting on the bed next to her kitten.

"I don't know if I can." Usagi said. Then she looked into Haruka's eyes. "Am I not desirable?" This question threw Haruka off guard.

"Of course you are! Why would you ask such a thing?" Haruka knew she must have asked that because of Mamoru but it hurt to see her princess like this.

"I want someone to love me. Not to be forced in love with me." Usagi said. "I wish I could have someone like you." Haruka was shocked. "But I can't because you have Michiru. And I could never betray a friend and take their lover away from them." Usagi said sadly. Then she looked down. "I have lost Mamoru to her and I can't have you because of her." Haruka was confused now. What did Usagi mean by she lost Mamoru to Michiru too?

"Koneko, how did you lose Mamoru to Michiru?" She asked curious.

"Mamoru always compares me to her." She started. "He talks so highly of her, and nothing of me. He's always telling me how I should learn from her, and be like her. And he always looks so passionate while doing it." Usagi looked like she was going to cry. "If I have to be forced into a relationship, I would at least want the other person to like me and not someone else…" Usagi said. So not only was Mamoru hurting her princess, he was also going after her Michiru too. He was definitely going to get it. Just then Minako burst into the door. Finally up and ready for breakfast after a half hour.

"USSAAAGGIIIII! I have an amazing idea! It will make your day 100% better!" She chimed. Haruka turned shocked. How could she do that? Usagi also looked up slightly interested also.

"OHH Haruka you can help too! It will be like the three blonde ninjas. Sneaking through the night. Doing what's right and getting back at those who were mean or harmful." Minako said with determination. Haruka had no idea what she was talking about but it made her princess smile a little. Then Minako shut the door, jumped in the bed, and began explaining her plan.

"Ok so I know why you did what you did. It was because of Mamoru and how shitty he's been treating you right?" Minako asked. Usagi shook her head and she continued. "Ok so while I was getting ready this morning I thought of something. Rather than taking out anger on yourself, how bout we make him suffer." Haruka was definitely interested now. "So we could like intentionally keep bothering and torturing him. Like Karma, only we are kinda helping it along. We won't hurt him. Unless that's ok with you. Or it's an accident. Or not an accident. But we can be careful. And I have a few ideas!" She screeched. All three of them were smiling devious smiles now.

"So what's your idea?" Haruka asked. 100% ok with whatever it was. So I was thinking we could start subtle and get big later. So I was going to start by doing some laundry but *accidently* messing it up and now all his clothes are ruined. Then for lunch Usagi is supposed to help Michiru right? Well I so happen to have this drug, do not ask where I got it, that will make him start to feel like numb everywhere. Like I don't know if he will be able to move much, it will be really funny. But she can put it in his food. Then I can conveniently pour drinks tonight and put something in his drink that will like give him a boner. That way when he tries to get a drink not only will he be numb, he will be hard, and everyone will laugh at him and it will be so embarrassing! Hahaha!" She laughed. "Oh and that's not even the best part! Then when he tries to get up, he will fall down! Then I assume Ami will help him up since she sits right by him and she's so helpful, she will see he's all hard and Haruka can make some smirk response, and ahh he's going to look so stupid! And tomorrow we will do something more, something bigger!" Usagi and Haruka were shocked to say the least. No one should ever get on her bad side. Just then Michiru opened the door to say breakfast was ready and we should come down. Usagi said she would be down in a minute. She had to talk to Chibiusa. But Haruka, Michiru, and Minako all headed downstairs and started to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it took me 9 days to update. I had volunteer work all week almost all day. Then it was my birthday and I got a Luna plushy and an 8 piece set of sailor moon necklaces! I won't update anytime in the next 7-8 days because I am going on vacation, sorry. I do not own sailor moon._

_…_

Usagi got up and got dressed. She opened Chibiusa's door and walked in. She couldn't have her daughter be upset anymore.

"Why did you do that mommy?" She asked in the lightest voice she had ever heard. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"I wasn't thinking. I just… couldn't… go on anymore." Usagi said looking down.

"Is it because of Mamo-Chan?" Chibiusa asked. "I don't understand why he is so mean… In the future you and daddy love each other. And he is different."

"I don't know either Chibiusa." Usagi responded.

"When did he start to change? Maybe that's the problem." Chibiusa said. Usagi then thought about it. He started to change when he left for America 6 months ago. The week before he left though he went to a college for a week to help out while their medical staff was low. Usagi hadn't seen him that week since he was busy from sunrise to sundown, but Michiru had. She was doing concerts that week right near the college. And since they knew no body, they hung out. Michiru went alone because Haruka had races that week in town. Usagi spent that week watching races and hanging out with Haruka. It's almost like they switched lovers. Lovers. LOVERS? Ever since then Mamoru starting distancing away from her. He started comparing her to Michiru. He got to know Michiru super well in that week. But then Usagi thought farther. If he didn't even have time to call her, how did he have time for Michiru? He always talked about her. He admired her. He liked her. No. He LOVED her. Mamoru had fell in love with Michiru. Usagi stayed loyal. She would never look at someone else because she knew her destiny was written to be with him. Stupid destiny. Why did it write her life? Why couldn't she decide who to fall in love with? Why couldn't she see it before? Why?

"Mommy? What's wrong!? You're crying." Chibiusa asked as she woke Usagi up out of her trance.

"What? Oh nothing I was just thinking." She lied.

"You didn't answer my question. When did he start to change?" Chibiusa asked again. Usagi couldn't lie, but she didn't want to tell the whole truth.

"When he went to America." She simply answered. "How bout we go get pancakes downstairs?"

"There's pancakes?!" Chibiusa smiled.

"I don't know, but even if there's not I can have Haruka make us some!" Usagi smiled. So she got up with her daughter and they went downstairs.

…

Mini moon and Miru were sleeping on the ocean floor as always when the mirror they stole from Neptune started to glow. Miru instantly woke up.

Wake up, wake up! The mirror is glowing! Does this mean something?!" Miru yelled. Mini Moon tiredly sat up and looked.

"What? *yawns* are you talking about?" Just then she saw the mirror too and woke up fully. The mirror then showed a face.

"Hello Miru. Hello Mini Moon. I see you are doing well." The green haired woman said. "Have you made friends with Serenity and Uranus yet?"

"Yes Pluto we have." Mini Moon said.

"When am I allowed to talk to mommy and daddy? Are they even together?" Miru asked.

"I cannot say Miru. And yes you may speak to them. Just do not call them your parents. Also they may not be as they are in your time. But they will become that way as time progresses. Just give it time." Pluto said.

"Okay Pluto! Thanks so much!" Then her face disappeared from the mirror.

"She couldn't have spoken to us later when we were awake? She had to wake us?" Mini Moon asked.

"Oh stop complaining. Let's go up topside and she Serenity. I want to use my legs!" Miru said with excitement.

"Ok. Fine." And they went to the surface.

"NEPTUNE HUMAN TRANSFORM!" And Miru turned from a mermaid into a human.

"Good now that you have legs, let's go find the Queen." Mini Moon said as she detransformed. They then walked out of town to seek a nearby home with their Queen.

…

As Michiru walked downstairs the mail was put into the mail slot at the door. She went to the door and got the only piece that was there.

"Let's see who it's from… The local jail? They must have the wrong address. Haruka would have told me, and none of the girls have talked about this so let's see who it's for…*reads* Haruka Tenoh!? This has to be a mistake. Let's see it says here that… She kidnapped someone but it was a misunderstanding, that the girl was actually her finance and was passed out. But in the process she assaulted an officer. What is this!? What finance? HARUKA!" Michiru yelled. Haruka ran over. She knew this tone of voice. It was her angry voice.

"Yes Michiru?" Afraid of what she did this time.

"What is this?" *holding envelope* "It says there would have been a bail. But since it was mostly a misunderstanding they let you go." She announced loudly. As this happened Minako peeked around the corner and Mamoru was walking downstairs.

"It says here your Finance bailed you out. The officer says in the report that the long haired blond had an engagement ring, and the two even kissed passionately." She yelled. Minako was big eyed, and Mamoru was shocked nut didn't really care…yet.

"And if you look here, YOUR FINANCE signed the copy of the bail papers." Michiru said even more furiously.

"CARE TO TELL ME ANYTHING HARUKA? LIKE I DON'T KNOW, WHEN YOU AND USAGI BECAME ENGAGED?! OR MAYBE JUST LOVERS. BECUAUSE I DON'T RECALL THIS HAPPENING!" She yelled. Now Haruka knew she really was in a mess. Just then Minako fell over from so much surprise and the arguing couple looked at her. Mamoru walked down the rest of the stairs and over to Michiru (stepping over Minako) to ask more questions.

"What do you mean engaged to her!? She's mine. And will NEVER have anyone else!" he said looking at both of them. Haruka didn't know what to say and then Usagi and Chibiusa walked downstairs.

"Minako-Chan why are you on the ground like that?" Usagi asked innocently as Mamoru then walked over snatched Usagi away before Minako could say anything.

"OW you're hurting me! What do you want!?" Usagi asked.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOUR SIGNATURE IS HER WHERE IT SAYS SPOUSE/SOON TO BE ON THESE BAIL PAPERS!?" Mamoru asked yelling at Usagi.

"Mamo-Chan! Stop yelling at mommy! You didn't even-"

"SHUT UP CHIBIUSA. GO TO YOUR ROOM. WE ARE TALKING ABOUT ADULT THINGS RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE IN THE WAY. GO AWAY NOW." He yelled at his future daughter. She started to get teary when Usagi grabbed her hand and said stop.

"You will not speak to MY daughter that way. You will not talk down to me. And you will let me and Haruka explain this." Usagi said with authority in her voice.

"Don't you mean OUR daughter? And fine EXPLAIN, doesn't change my views on her." He said glaring at Haruka.

"Good. I went to the shore last night because I wanted to star gaze. Haruka followed me there since she didn't want me alone. We met up. Then on our way home I passed out. She started carrying me but the police thought she was kidnapping me. At the station we talked ourselves out of it when I woke up. But in order to get bailed out you need to be a relative or Spouse. Since I had OUR ring on I said we were soon to be and went ahead and signed it. I just wanted to get out of there. And that's it." Usagi explained.

"What about the kiss?" Michiru asked, glaring at Haruka.

"I instigated it. Because they didn't believe we were lovers and I wanted to give them proof so we could leave. It was nothing serious. And there's no reason to be angry." Usagi stated. Michiru was leery but went with it. She apologized to Haruka and they went to breakfast. Minako got up and snuck back into the dining room. But Mamoru wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you have no feelings for Tenoh? " He asked.

"Yes I am sure. Remember I am stuck with you. At least I'm loyal…" She said.

"What's that mean?" He asked angry.

"Mommy means how you flirt with Michiru, and is all over her. Like Oh Michiru this, oh Michiru that. Can't you just have eyes for mommy? I mean how do you think that makes her feel?" Chibiusa asked her father. He was shocked to say the least.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I am going to just skip breakfast and do lunch later." He said as he walked away. Usagi chuckled a little remembering Minako's plan. After he left, Chibiusa and her left for the kitchen. Pancakes on the mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_Well had a nice vacation and I know it has been 9 days but I promise this will be a nice chapter so it will make up for waiting so long. So I still don't own sailor moon… but I am writing this awesome story borrowing there characters! So please review and enjoy.__J_

_…_

Usagi went to breakfast holding Chibiusa's hand. Usagi sat next to Rei and Chibiusa and on Chibiusa's other side was Makoto. On Makoto's other side was Minako, then Hotaru's empty seat (since she was in bed.), then Haruka's seat, then Michiru, then Mamoru's empty seat (threw tantrum and went to room), than Ami's seat that was right next to Rei completing the circle. It was quiet at the table since everyone had either been in the fight or heard it. Fortunately there were pancakes on the table so Usagi got some from the platter in front of her and gave them to her future daughter.

"Honey would you like 6 or 7 pancakes to start?" Usagi asked Chibiusa.

"7 please." She responded quietly. Usagi put seven big pancakes on the plate. She scattered blueberries all over it, since she knew Chibiusa loved them, and handed it to her daughter.

Everyone ate silently. When they finished they put their dishes in the sink and went off in different parts of the house (or mansion). Usagi grabbed Minako and told her to get Haruka that she had something worse in mind for Mamoru now that he really made her mad. Minako nodded and went off to retrieve Haruka.

Usagi waited in her room for the two other blondes. They both walked in hesitant of what evil plan their innocent princess could have conceived.

"Why don't you two come sit down here. We have some things to discuss." Usagi said as they were seated.

"First off, wasn't Mamoru supposed to be going somewhere this afternoon?" Usagi asked.

"Um, yea I think so! He's going to that art museum right? I thought I heard him mention that to you the other day maybe? Didn't he say he wanted to check something out there?" Minako asked.

"Yes, that is what I thought too. But I think I recall hearing Michiru talking about the same thing, did I not Haruka?" Usagi asked.

"I was just thinking that. Michiru has some sort of exhibit today at the art museum at the beach. I originally asked if she wanted me to come, but she said no that I needed to stay here and watch everybody." Haruka said.

"Now if you ask me, I think it's pretty fishy that both of them wanted no company and just so happen to be going to the same place." Usagi said while an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Yes indeed it is VERY fishy Usa. I have this feeling though that this is not why you called the three ninja's here today." Minako said.

"Can we not have that name?.." Haruka said sighing.

"Why?! It makes us sound cool!" Minako said smiling.

"Fine…" Haruka said admitting defeat.

"So anyways! Here's my NEW plan. We follow them and sabotage them! Or just Mamoru. I'm not really upset with Michiru. But she could be cheating on you Haruka. So if YOU wanted to we could sabotage both of them…" Usagi asked.

"We will see." Haruka said plainly.

"Okay so we are just going to sort of wing it, butttttt we will do it using this!" Usagi said holding up the Luna Pen.

"Usagi! That is for sailor business!" Haruka said.

"You sound like Luna!" Minako said laughing remembering the two moon cats that they left back home in case anything happened.

"I make exceptions, and so should you! Now are you two in or what?"

"I'm in!" Minako yelled. Haruka sighed but then agreed.

"Ok I guess I'm in too" Haruka said smiling. They waited until both left then they left themselves ready to give the payback they both deserved.

…

"Where are we even supposed to look for the scouts?" **** asked Miru.

"I don't know. I just thought we should start in the town. I mean you did say unless they were home this is the only thing they could be going." Miru said.

"Ok let's start with Michiru. If you were her where would you go?" **** asked.

"Hmmmm an art museum!" Miru said. "Let's ask someone if there's one in town!" Miru looked for the closest person. She saw a tall dark haired man who had walked out of a flower shop with aqua roses (obviously specially dyed.).

"Excuse me sir. Is there an art museum in town?" Miru asked.

"Yes in fact I am going there now. Would you like me to walk you there little girl?" The tall man said taking his glasses off. Miru gasped. It was Mamoru!

"Um yea, and my friend **** too, if that's ok?" Miru asked.

"Sure." Mamoru said. So he walked with the two girls toward the art museum.

"Are those roses for your girlfriend?" Miru asked.

"Yes they are. She is the most beautiful, elegant, and graceful woman alive." Mamoru said.

"What's her name?" Miru asked further.

"Miru, that's rude. Maybe he doesn't want to tell you that much information." **** said.

"No, that's ok. Her name is Michiru." He smiled. "And I love her with all my heart." He finished. They were at the museum.

"Thank you for walking us here -?" Miru questioned.

"Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru. And you?"

"Miru and my friend is ****" Miru replied.

"Well nice to meet you two. Have wonderful day." And he went into the museum.

"I bet he's going to Michiru. We should follow him." **** said.

"Ok." Miru said and they followed him from a distance.

…

Usagi, Minako, and Haruka all made it to the museum. They saw Mamoru at the door with a bouquet of flowers and two little girls.

"I wonder who they are?" Minako asked. Haruka and Usagi looked and realized the aquanette was Miru! But they decided that they would deal with that problem later and for now it was payback time.

"I don't know, but let's transform." Haruka said.

"Ok. MOON POWER! TRANSFORM THE THREE OF US INTO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!" Usagi yelled. Suddenly the three of them were so different if they hadn't been all standing there none of them would have recognized one another.

"Oh my god Haruka, look at your hair!" Minako said in awe. Haruka had straight brown hair that went well over the waist. She had side bangs and big gold hoop earrings on. She had a loose gray one shoulder t-shirt on and a white pencil skirt that hugged her hips and legs beautifully. She had on gold pumps and like ten to fifteen golden bangle bracelets on.

"Me!? Look at you!" Haruka said. Minako had super curly black short hair (like imagine an afro but small) with a black band shirt on and jeans with a lot of holes in the front. Also she had black converse on.

"AHHH my hair!" Minako yelled. "I hate short hair!" she said.

"Well I hate long hair!" Haruka said.

"At least we both look sexy though. I mean look at our buts!"

"Oh my gosh really Mina?" Usagi said as both girls jaws dropped at the sight of their princess. Usagi had purple hair in a high pony tail. She didn't have bangs. She had a strapless blue shirt on with blue jean shorts on. She had blue flip flops too. But her eyes. Her eyes were so different. They were purple like her hair. But for some reason it just made the other two girls feel drawn to her.

"Your eyes Usagi…" Minako whispered.

"Is there something wrong with them!?" She panicked.

"No it's just there so… different." Haruka said.

"Ok well if there's nothing wrong with them let's go! We can't lose sight of Mamoru!" Usagi said. And so the three of them went into the museum to follow Mamoru. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it took me 4 days to update! I adopted a story from another author that couldn't write that story anymore, so if you would like to check it out it's called Hidden Away by Serenity Rose 24! I wrote chapter 5 of it and I will be writing everything after that. It's a story about Serena, one of the princesses of Venus and how she finds out who she really is. Anyways back to this story! As always I do not own sailor moon, (I loved sailor moon crystal! Did everyone see it?) And please review!_

_…_

**Somewhere dark**

Queen Platinum sat on her thrown.

"My subordinates, I want one of you to go get that fish girl or her moon friend now! We already lost both Bronze-o and his brother Bronze-z. We can't have any more failures!" The Queen announced.

"May I throw in a suggestion, my queen?" A silver haired girl asked.

"Hmm, what would that be Silver-Lou?" The queen responded back. The queen never said it outright but her two favorite servants were Silver-Lou and Goldman.

"May I have about 5 or 10 color spirits? I was looking in my globe earlier this morning and I sensed the two we are looking for at a local museum. But some other scouts are there too. I would like to try." She bowed to her queen.

"Yes you may Silver. Color Spirits! I call forth your help to aid my silver-Lou! Go to her now and do not fail me, or you will pay the price!" The queen yelled as some color spirits came forth. The spirits went to Silver and Silver was off to get one or both of those girls.

…

Michiru was warming up with some violin exercises before her performance. She was going to play music while people were viewing her new art exhibit here at the museum. She was just about finished with a song when someone grabbed her waist from behind and picked her up spinning her around to then meet face to face.

"Mamoru don't sneak up behind me like that!" She laughed.

"I couldn't resist! Good luck today. I can't wait to see your master pieces." He smiled at her. Michiru felt complete with Mamoru around. Although she knew she could never have him since he belonged to Usagi. Usagi had it all. She was with Mamoru because of destiny so Michiru couldn't have him. And Usagi had stolen Haruka's heart. Haruka wouldn't admit it but Michiru knew she loved her Koneko. And not in a friendly way. She talked about her little kitten all the time. It made Michiru feel unloved. Then the other day when she got that bail paper in the mail, and found out Usagi had kissed Haruka. And how about the time Michiru walked upstairs to find Usagi in bed with Haruka? She claimed she went in there because she was scared, but was that really the case? Michiru knew Usagi would also never admit it. But she loved Haruka back.

"Michiru, what's wrong? You're not one to space out." He said bringing her back to reality.

"I just wish we could be together and not keep it a secret." She said looking into his eyes.

…

Haruka, Minako, and Usagi had lost sight of Mamoru so they split up to cover more ground. It was a HUGE art gallery. Just then Usagi saw someone who looked familiar. Miru! And the blonde next to her. Where had she seen her before? That's right at the fashion show backstage that blonde girl with the hairstyle like Usagi's. She was looking for Michiru then, was she looking for her now too? Usagi studied some art from afar eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Miru come on! I didn't come here to look at art. This junk is stupid. I just wanted to find Michiru and leave." **** said annoyed.

"Shhhhh I'm looking at paintings. We will find her sooner or later." Miru said. Usagi walked up to them hoping maybe then the three of them would find Michiru faster.

"Um excuse me I overheard you were looking for Michiru. Turns out so am I! Would you like to search together?" Usagi asked.

"Sure! Why not? I mean three heads is better than one right?" Miru said. "I'm Miru!"

"Nice to meet you Miru. I am, uh, Usago. Yea Usago." Usagi said hoping that was good enough of a name to not be suspicious.

"My name is Harusa. A combination of my parents' names. But I just like to be called Rusa for short." The blonde announced.

"Wow what a pretty name." Usagi thought. It sounds just like Haruka. But instead of Ruka, it's Rusa. Kinda like when people call Usagi Usa. WAIT A SECOND. Usagi thought. If Miru was from the future and brought A friend with her like she told her the first time they met. Then that must mean Harusa was Mini Moon. And if Harusa is a combination of her parents' names, could that mean? No, I couldn't. Usagi was with Mamoru in the future right? Miru did say she was from a PARALLEL universe, so could that mean… THAT USAGI WAS WITH HARUKA? How was that possible? There both girls! But then what about Chibiusa? How were they both here? Usagi had to have answers and now.

"Miru." She asked making her voice quiet. "I'm need to speak with you and your friend her alone."

"What? Why? We don't even know who you-"

"I'm sailor moon. I have a few questions. And Pluto told me you two were the only ones I could ask." She whispered.

"No way. Sailor Moon is much prettier. And her hairstyle is most definitely not yours." Miru said looking at the purple hair.

"I'm in a disguise because I'm spying on my friends." She whispered again.

"Ok let's go then." And the three of them made their way for the exit.

…

Minako and Haruka found Mamoru and were following him. They saw him go to Michiru and pick her up, spin her around, and now their faces were super close.

"DAMMIT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL THOSE TWO ARE SAYING TO EACH OTHER." Haruka said as she punched the wall, leaving a dent.

"I don't know. But they are definitely more than friends." Minako said.

"Oh look Michiru is walking this way! Let me handle this!" Minako yelled walking toward Michiru.

"Hello, Kaioh Michiru right?" Minako asked.

"Yes, you'd be right." Michiru smiled.

"I just love all your work, I can't wait to see your exhibit." Minako smiled.

"Oh why thank you." Michiru smiled back.

"Did you paint with anyone special on the mind?" Minako asked finally getting to the point.

"Actually yes I did. He is a handsome man, with manners, and always makes me feel special even if we are in public." Michiru said. As she always got mad at Haruka because she wouldn't show affection in front of anyone.

"Oh that's wonderful! Well good luck in your performance later!"

"Thank you. But I won't need it." Michiru said flipping her hair elegantly over her shoulder. Minako then walked away from Michiru going back to Haruka to ensure she heard what Minako had just heard.

"Did you hear-"

"YES!" she yelled really pissed off now.

"Let's follow her I see Mamoru going her way again. I want to know what else is going on." Haruka said, ready to punch anyone who got in her way.

…

Miru, Harusa, and 'Usago' went outside. Usagi then started to talk.

"So let me just check, but Harusa are you my child?" Usagi asked plainly.

"Yep."

"And Haruka too?"

"Yep."

"But how-"

"The Luna pen. Haruka really likes using it now that she knows she can transform herself into anything she wants, including a man." Harusa said answering Usagi's question.

"So Miru… Who are your parents then? I have figured Michiru but the father is…?" Usagi questioned.

"A Secret. We can't tell you your future. As everything is not put in stone. I mean look. Chibiusa is still here. She will not be if you choose this path." Miru explained.

"Why are you here exactly?" Usagi questioned.

"In our future. You get poisoned and get really sick. By the enemy. Actually this all happened in just one day. But Mercury, Endymion, Mars, and Jupiter are all on business and are out of town. Pluto was at the time gates. And Neptune lives way out of town. Saturn got taken away and we didn't know where. So You, Venus, Uranus, and us two all went looking for her. We got ambushed and they shot some sort of poison into you. You fell over and Minako tried to keep you awake. Harusa transformed into Mini Moon and her and Uranus fought the enemy. They defeated Minako and Uranus and it was just Me, Mini Moon and a somewhat conscious you. You summoned Pluto and she appeared out of nowhere. You told her to send us to the past to this time period where we would be safe. You were using the silver crystal as we disappeared so we don't know what happed after that. Pluto let us off here as she said she was going back to see if she could fix things. She says she might be able to but the enemy would have to follow us here, you would have to defeat them, and then Pluto could mess with time a little so we could go back. So that's why we are here." Miru said as Usagi went big eyed.

"But what about Chibiusa?" Usagi asked concerned. She loved that little pink haired girl.

"Pluto said that we must tell you that the big decision you must make is whether you stay with Endymion and have Chibiusa, or go to Haruka and have me." Harusa said crossing her arms. Usagi couldn't believe what she had just heard. She just couldn't decide. She loved Chibiusa, but she loved Haruka. Why couldn't she have both?

"You have some time to decide it's not something that happens overnight you know." Miru said looking at Usagi.

Just then Usagi saw something running toward Miru. It was fast. It was dark. It was the enemy.

"Miru! Watch out!" Usagi yelled as she pushed Miru out of the way, both of them landing on the ground.

"What seems to be the problem little girl? Don't want to come with Aunt Silver?" A tall woman said with silvery hair.

"You are not my aunt." Miru said. Harusa hid behind a bush with Usagi and they transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER…MAKE UP!"

"URANIAN MOON POWER…MAKE UP!" And they transformed into sailor moon and sailor Mini Moon.

"I cannot allow you to prey on innocent young girls. I stand for love I stand for justice, I am sailor moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"I appear in my element of wind. I right wrongs and triumph over evil. For I am Sailor Mini Moon! And I'm here to kick your ass."

"How fascinating that you think so. I summon two of my eight color spirits! Come forth and take those moon brats." Suddenly two monsters formed out of thin air and ran toward Sailor Moon and Mini Moon.

…

Michiru had walked over to her exhibit. Mamoru was in the crowd clapping. The announcer thanked Michiru for making everything and her work was unveiled. She played one song on her Violin and then she was allowed to roam freely. Mamoru walked over to her.

"Good Job on everything. You are the most talented woman in the world." Mamoru said as he embraced Michiru. They went to kiss when suddenly Michiru felt it. Her princess. She was in danger. Mamoru must have felt it too because he had that face that said it all.

"We need to go back." Michiru said.

"No."

"What!" Michiru yelled. "What do you mean No? She is our princess!"

"She's back home. All the scouts are there. I'm sure she will be fine." And he kissed her. Michiru was convinced for now but was still going to be ready to leave anytime.

…

Minako and Haruka were watching Michiru and Mamoru. They were about to kiss when suddenly they stopped. And they both knew why. There princess. She was in danger. It was time to go. Minako and Haruka got out there transformation wands and headed for the door. But Michiru and Mamoru weren't. They were kissing! How unfaithful. They were supposed to serve their princess. Haruka understood Mamoru was an Asshole, but Michiru? Why hadn't she left? How could she just stand there and ignore the fact her princess was in danger. She couldn't believe it. Just then Minako put her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"If they stay. That's their fault. We can do it without them." She said with a comforting smile. And they walked out the museum transforming.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" and they ran toward their princess.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey people! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! And also I want to thank my followers and people who have favorited either the story or myself as an author! You guys seriously rock! I had the most views ever on my chapter yesterday! Please keep up the good work! As always I don't own Sailor Moon! And Please enjoy and Review!_

_…_

The battle had begun. Two devious monsters were going after both Mini Moon and Sailor Moon.

"MOON SHAKING!" Mini Moon yelled as she threw her attack at the enemy after her. Sailor Moon wasn't as lucky. The creature had come so fast she was stuck with hand to hand combat. It was a good thing Haruka had been teaching her how to fight or she would have been stuck just trying to find a moment to attack with her powers and just dodge everything.

"Now, now you little Neptunian it's time to come with me." Silver said as she moved toward Miru.

"No! You will never catch me!" Miru yelled as she got up and started to run.

"Mini Moon! I'm scared! Please help me!" Miru yelled toward her friend. Mini Moon wanted to badly go to her friend but she now was too fighting hand to hand combat with the color spirit.

"I have you now, you little twit!" Silver said as she captured Miru.

"NOOOOOO! LEMME GOOO! MINI MOON! HELPPPP!" Miru squealed as Silver had her held captive in her arms.

"MIRUUUU!" Mini Moon yelled as she was pinned to the ground by the spirit.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Two attacks came forth as the spirit was knocked off Mini Moon, and the spirit got flown off Sailor Moon.

"Venus! Uranus! Oh I'm so glad you're here! Please help us save Miru!" Sailor moon yelled.

"First off, get rid of those two." Uranus said as she pointed to the two spirits now getting up.

"Right. SUGAR MOON…UNIVERSE…BLAST!" Sailor Moon yelled as the two spirits were moon dusted.

"SERENITY! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Miru yelled.

"She won't be able to help you!" Silver yelled as she summoned a loophole to her dark dimension.

"Say goodbye to your friends!" Silver yelled. Miru then saw a bunch of girls running her way. One of which already had her attack ready.

"You know, it would be really hard to hold a slimy fish, wouldn't it?" Miru asked with a sly smile as Silver then realized what she meant.

"NEPTUNE MERMAID TRANSFORM!" Miru yelled as she turned back into her fishy form. Silver struggled to hold onto her, but then dropped her when it came.

"MARS! FLAME SNIPER!" Said the black haired girl as she and some other friends arrived. The attack was just precise enough that it hit silvers arm and Miru started falling from the sky. The green suited Senshi was ready to catch her as Miru fell into Jupiter's arms.

"My arm!" Silver shouted. "You all will pay!" And she created an enormous ball of energy sending it straight toward the three blondes.

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn yelled as she protected her princess, her papa, and her friend.

…

Back at the museum Michiru began to feel very uneasy. Suddenly lots of people began shouting as they looked out of the window.

"Look sailor Senshi!"

"There's some weird creatures out there!"

"Oh my god, a mermaid!"

"Look a solider just got hit!" Lots of people shouted. Michiru couldn't believe it. They were here?! She should have gone earlier.

"Mamoru there out there! We must go now!" She said to her secret boyfriend.

"Alright. Let's go." And they went out the back, transforming.

…

"Oh what do we have here?" Silver mocked Saturn. "Just a little pipsqueak. What can you do? All you have is that measly shield of yours."

"Don't antagonize my firefly! She could take you on! She's one of the strongest here!" Uranus yelled.

"Oh really? Then have her take one of these!" Silver yelled as she summoned the other six color spirits, one going straight for Sailor Saturn.

"Not so good with hand to hand combat, are we little girl?" Silver ridiculed Saturn again. There may have been only six of the color spirits, but with all their weird powers it made it like fighting and army. Mercury and Jupiter were fighting one. Mars and Chibi Moon were fighting one. Venus and Uranus were fighting two. Saturn was fighting one. And Mini Moon was fighting one. Miru clung to Sailor Moon as she was very scared.

"Don't worry Miru. I won't let anyone hurt you." Sailor Moon said giving Miru a comforting smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Serenity. Funny. It worked out the same way in the future," Silver said making Miru almost stop breathing, "And it seemed I won the first time. So I guess I will win again." Silver then pulled out what looked like a blue gun. It had some sort of liquid in it. And Miru knew exactly what it was. The poison.

"Sailor Moon don't let that thing get you! That's what killed you in the future!" Miru said as she started to cry.

"I will be ok sweetheart. Just stand behind me." Sailor Moon said as she looked right into Silver's eyes.

"Why are you after these poor kids?!" She asked.

"Why? Let me tell you the story of the future. My queen, Queen Platinum wants to control this galaxy. In order to do so, we have to have position of the silver crystal, the golden crystal, and any child who possess the power of one of those. For example. Your first child Small lady possess the power of both the silver and golden crystal. Princess Miru has the golden crystal, and Princess Harusa has the Silver one. From the future my people come from, there is no small lady. Only Miru and Harusa. In order to control the universe we needed to defeat all four of you." Silver paused. Neptune and Tuxedo Mask were listening from the rooftop.

"Our first mission was to wait until Prince Endymion went on his business trip alone and defeat him. We succeeded." And then Silver showed Sailor Moon the golden crystal.

"We then had to think of a way to get you out of the palace. And what better way than to kidnap someone who you would consider almost a daughter?" Silver said looking toward Saturn.

"I didn't expect everyone would be with you when you were searching but that's alright, my plan worked anyways," Silver chuckled, "Since you are very powerful I just couldn't fight and defeat you like I did the worthless prince, so I poisoned you instead. I summoned about ten of my color spirits and they took over the few scouts you had at your side, while you fell over dying. Once your court was unconscious you got out the silver crystal. I honestly didn't think you were going to send the kids to the past, but here we are, thanks to that dumbass Sailor Pluto. But that's alright. Anyways, the kids were sent to the past and you tried to defeat me, but with my power and the spirits ganging up on you, you had no chance, and you died." Silver smiled as she then pulled out the silver crystal, stunning everybody.

"You. Don't. Stand. A. Chance." Silver said as she pulled out the gun, and shot it.

_Please Review! __And don't hate me for how I ended it._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hope no one hates me for how I ended that last chapter! (I know I would hate someone who did) I can hardly believe that I have updated twice in the same day! I won't be on for the next two days because I am in 4-h and I have project judging two different days! Wish me luck! And please enjoy this story that contains Sailor Moon even though I do not own it. Please review!_

_…_

It happened in slow motion. Silver. She had the gun. She had the golden crystal. She had the silver crystal. She told everyone what had happened in the future. Sailor Moon stood there protecting Miru as the gunshot went off. No one would have predicted it. Everyone was fighting. They saw it happen. No one could get to her in time. Except for one. She, as would any of Sailor Moon's court, protected her princess no matter what. Her life was more important than anyone else in the entire universe. She knew she did the right thing. Stepping in front of that poison bullet, she knew she would die. But Usagi's light just couldn't go out. So that's why she protected her. As she was shot, she fell to the ground right in front of her princess. She hated seeing her princess cry, but she knew if anyone could save this planet, it was her. She felt the poison instantly all over her body. The crystal of her planet (like a life crystal) began to materialize above her. Sailor Moon saw her begin to fade away.

"Odango-Atama! You shouldn't be left wide open like that…" She said playfully as she gave her princess one last smile.

"NOOOOOO MARS! PLEASE! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" Sailor Moon shouted at the top of her lungs. She had fell to the ground hugging the fallen solider as her life crystal floated toward Silver. Silver snatched it up and put it away with the others. Sailor Mars began to fade away as she said her goodbyes. Miru felt terrible seeing her future queen like this. Not only had she seen her die in the future protecting her, but even now, even though she didn't really know her, she protected her again. And now Princess Mars was paying the price. Silver saw this as another chance to attack. Although she didn't have any more bullets at this time, she did have her powers. She created a very large energy sphere and threw it toward sailor moon once again. Sailor Moon held Mars hand until it was no more. She cried holding the air that was once her friend. Miru saw the energy ball coming. No one else could get to the princess. So she protected her. Suddenly she felt the new power within her. A blue light surrounded her body. Sailor Moon looked up.

"Miru?" She asked as she looked at her small friend. A broach that looked like a golden shell then appeared in midair. Miru saw it. She grabbed it and knew immediately what to say.

"POSEIDON STAR POWER MAKE UP!" Miru yelled as she transformed into a new sailor Senshi. She looked just like Neptune. In her little aqua miniskirt.

"I am the protector of the deep waters, I will take out anyone who becomes in my way! For I am Sailor Poseidon!" The new water soldier yelled. She then summoned her weapon. A tall golden Trident with a small mirror near the top.

"NEPTUNE…TIDAL WAVE!" Poseidon said as a huge wave of water formed from the small mirror, she spun around then sent the attack flying, crashing with the energy sphere Silver had created. But Poseidon was no match for her as some of Silver's attack was still intact and threw Poseidon into Sailor Moon making them both fall.

"Oh how interesting. Your power has finally awakened. Queen Platinum will definitely like this." Silver said as just then a rose was thrown at her.

"The Hell? What is this? A rose?" Silver questioned.

"I am Tuxedo mask and your reign of terror is ove-"

"Did you just throw a rose at me?!" Silver interrupted. "What the Hell is a Rose going to do?! Huh? Oh look a flower I'm so afraid." Silver mocked.

"So Mr. Fashion Disaster, how else do you plan to fight or is pretty flowers all you got?" By this time Tuxedo mask was pissed (and Haruka was laughing her but off) so he pulled out his cane and spun it in a couple of circles.

"Oh so now you're going to defeat me with some skills you learned in color guard? How amusing. Come at me. I dare you." Silver said looking at Tuxedo Mask with as much seriousness as she could.

"I won't even attack you that's how confident I am that you will fail Mr. Tuxedo Mask. Also, what's with the name? Did you look at a mirror and just decide oh look I'm wearing a tuxedo, and a Mask. I shall call myself Tuxedo Mask! I would have added the top hat but that would be stupid." She teased.

"Just don't even attack, I got this…" Neptune said as she looked at Tuxedo Mask with disappointment. (He really was useless in battles) Neptune joined Chibi Moon in fighting the color spirit as she couldn't bear to see her fight alone any more without Mars there. Tuxedo Mask just stood on the building like the dork he is, not knowing what to do anymore.

Sailor Moon stood up. She was done with this. She held up her new tier.

"SUGAR MOON… UNIVERSE…" She started as her scouts all saw and ducked leaving only the color spirits in the air. Silver shielded herself with ease.

"BLAST!" And all of the Color Spirits were annihilated. Silver decided she should call it a day and report back to her Queen.

"Well today didn't go as planned but I did get one life crystal of you pointless soldiers." Silver said re-opening her portal to her dimension. She went in and all was silent. Sailor Moon looked down at Poseidon and held out her hand.

"Let's go home, Ne?" Sailor Moon asked giving a warming smile even though she felt like crying inside.

"Ok." And the small child clung to her.

"Mini Moon, Chibi Moon. Come on lets go home." Sailor Moon said looking at her two daughters. They walked toward her and they started to all walk home.

"Everyone. We are going home. We will have a Scout meeting tomorrow promptly at 9am. These two new scouts are our allies, we will trust them, and you will trust me. I want no more LIES. And no matter what. If you sense one of your fellow Senshi are in danger YOU WILL go to them." And Sailor Moon walked with the three children not saying another word.


End file.
